Hell And High Water
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: All human AU. Stiles' dad is a Senator. Derek's the bodyguard hired to protect him.
1. Chapter 1

Unbeta'd because I didn't plan on posting this but…I need your help.

I know I shouldn't be starting another multi-chapter fic (I promise I'll get back to Blood Moon soon. It's practically finished but Peter Hale and I are having a few disagreements).

Ok so I got this idea ages ago, wrote a few chapters then promptly forgot about it (the last time I looked at this document was mid-October). I found it this afternoon and decided to clean it up a little and do an experiment and I thought was the best place to conduct my experiment. It will probably end up getting pretty graphic bondage ways etc so be warned. Also Stiles may have other partners before he gets with Derek.

All human AU.

Stiles is a private school student, and one of the popular kids. He's a bit of a slut and enjoys sleeping around.

His dads a senator, which leads to political exposure for his son.

Derek is the new bodyguard hired to protect Stiles.

XXX

Stiles grinned at the sexy blond girl in the tight red dress who had just pasted herself to his side, painted lips already pressed against his throat in a hot sticky kiss. She was in her early twenties, and it was floating his boat that she had no idea he was seventeen. He winked over her head at Scott, the best wingman a guy could ever wish for. Scott had a girl on each arm, his head bent pretending to listen as his eyes were glued to his best friend. Scott was definitely going to get lucky tonight, and if Stiles played his cards right, he would too. The blond moved so one of her legs was between his and leaned forward to nibble on his collarbone, pushing his shirt out of the way in the process. Yes, Stiles realised, she was up for it.

Then a hand wrapped itself hard around his neck, the grip almost painful. The hand was too big to belong to the blond chick currently trying to ride his thigh. 'I thought you were having an early night.' A harsh voice growled in his ear, breath hot on his neck.

'Um…two's early in the number sequence right?' Stiles asked. The girl had suddenly lost interest in him and was already undressing Stiles's new bodyguard with her eyes. Cut that, she wasn't undressing him, she was already up for anal by the way she was fucking him with her eyes.

'Out. Now.' Derek Hale said steering Stiles around from the bar, dislodging the girl in the process who pouted prettily and called something Stiles didn't catch behind them.

'It's been a good run!' Stiles called back over his shoulder and her indignant squeak. The floor was sticky under the smooth sole of Stiles's shoes. Derek didn't seem to notice, he just kept moving, his grip unforgiving as he shoved Stiles out the doors of the nightclub.

Derek paused by the bouncers as the cold air hit Stiles's sweat hot skin from the club. He felt his nipples hardening into peaks under his shirt. 'He's seventeen.' Derek told them with a growl, shaking Stiles neck slightly in the process as if he were a disobedient dog that had just pissed in the neighbour's garden. 'This place is an over twenty one club.' The guys shifted uncomfortably and Stiles wanted the ground to open and swallow him. 'There's another one at the bar. Also seventeen.' Derek said shoving Stiles forward and pushing him into the side of the sweet black Camaro he drove. He pressed Stiles into the cool metal, his body flush behind him. Derek was hot and the cold car in front of him was a stark contrast. Stiles felt Derek's other hand brush past his hip to open the door.

'If you move, if you get out of this car, I will spank you. And video it. I hear you've got a YouTube channel.' Derek said. 'We clear.'

'As a blue sky.' Stiles said swallowing before Derek shoved him into the car.

'Good.' Derek said slamming the door shut and walking around to his own side to get in. 'No talking.' He warned, turning the radio up and roaring out of the alley way towards home. It was an old Classic Rock channel playing an Aerosmith tune. Stiles considered changing it but a glance at his bodyguard had him changing his mind. He didn't know him well enough to push him yet.

Senator Stilinski and his wayward son lived in a large house on the edge of town. There was a high white wall around it, and manned gates. There was always someone prowling about the gardens, day and night, and Stiles prided himself on his ability to escape unnoticed. He had a perfect score card, he'd yet to be caught and that was a real achievement in Stiles books, considering the amount of times he'd snuck away.

In the last eighteen months there had been two kidnap attempts on Stiles, and after how his mother had been shot for her own role she played in politics seven years ago, his father was taking no chances with his only son. Derek was the fourth bodyguard, and he only started that morning. Stiles hadn't meant to get the other three men assigned to other things, he didn't mean to sneak out and cause problems, things just kind of…happened. Like he would get these awesome ideas and nothing would do until he'd fulfilled his desires. It wasn't easy being the Senators son, especially when his friends were free to roam where they wanted to. Besides Stiles was seventeen and indestructible, he would have no problem running if someone made a grab for him.

Derek parked in the garage and escorted Stiles into the house. 'Dude I can take it from here.' He said as they walked through the kitchen.

'Dream on.' Derek said sticking by his side. Stiles sighed, and hoped his dad was in bed. His luck was still out, because the man was still in his study, glasses on the edge of his nose, hand in his hair.

'Aerosmith.' Stiles tired to joke but Derek's grip was steel, and Stiles couldn't move at all.

'I found him.' Derek said, pausing at the door. Ed Stilinski sighed and took his glasses off.

'Thank you Derek.' He said. 'I'm sorry.'

Derek shrugged. 'It's what I get paid for.' He said. 'I'll see him to bed.'

'You could chain him to it.' Ed snorted. Stiles couldn't help the shiver that passed through him. Derek must have noticed too because his hand tightened on Stiles's neck. He turned them and pushed Stiles up the stairs and towards his room, pausing at his bedroom door. Derek was sleeping in the smaller guest bedroom opposite Stiles's room.

'You gonna' read me a bedtime story?' Stiles asked, licking his lips. 'Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf?'

'That smart mouth will get you in trouble someday.' Derek said opening the door and shoving Stiles into the middle of the room. Stiles licked his lips again, looking Derek up and down before Derek drew back and shut the door.

Stiles sighed and collapsed back onto his blue comforter. He couldn't get the image of Derek chaining him to the bed and having his way with Stiles, restraining him so Stiles couldn't move other than to hump back onto Derek's cock. Or better still, spanking him. Stiles groaned at the thought of Derek's big hands covering Stiles's pale ass with red welts.

Ok so Derek was a fantasy, Stiles had already established this when he met him at breakfast that morning. Derek was all hard glares and rough stubble. He was wearing jeans and a leather jacket. Most of the guys wore suits around the house. His dad had explained that Derek was a different approach to try to control him, and Stiles had to test the water.

Slipping out was a ball, always had been. Getting into the club was no problem; a wad of cash always fixed that. He didn't think Derek would find him so quick, but there he was, hand wrapped warmly around the back of his neck, promising so much and getting so little.

Stiles kicked off his shoes and sat up to tug his shirt and open his jeans, arching to slip them off. Stiles had always known he liked guys too, girls were hot but they didn't give him what he needed. He figured in some twisted way that was why he was so disobedient, he just wanted to be dominated but he'd never met anyone he wanted to do it, or trusted enough with his body.

He wondered if Derek would be willing to do it, willing to just hold him down and fuck him.

When Derek mentioned spanking Stiles had made sure to hide the boner the word created, and he was glad of the music playing as a distraction, helped him work the little fellow away, with promises of some fun time later, but now he didn't want to. He wanted it to be Derek's rough hand, not his own. He wanted Derek to be the one pressing an unforgiving hand on his belly to hold him still while he jerked Stiles's cock.

Fuck Stiles had it bad and it was only day one.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok have to say I didn't expect the response I got yesterday! I'm a little nervous that this chapter isn't going to live up to expectations now . Unfortunately Stiles hasn't been naughty enough to warrant a spanking yet, but that's coming.

I have to say thank you for all the reviews I got, they truly inspire me to write more. I can't promise to update this every day, I just had this chapter ready, but I will when I get the time!

The title comes from a Black Stone Cherry song of the same name, just if anyone's interested.

Again I don't own Teen Wolf.

XXX

'I got laid last night.' Scott said his voice crackling slightly over the phone.

'Fuck off.' Stiles said padding into the kitchen barefoot to see if June had made breakfast. June was like a second mom, she cooked, cleaned and looked after the house, not to mention Stiles was pretty sure there was something going on with her and his dad but that was something he didn't want to investigate. No matter how curious he was spying on his dad was creepy.

She smiled fondly as he came through the door. There was a plate in her hand and she walked around the island set it in front of Derek who was reading the paper at the table by the window. Stiles sat in the seat opposite him, sprawling his legs out until his foot nudged Derek's ankle. Derek glanced at him but he didn't move it.

'Yeah, she was so hot. She kept pushing her tits into my face when she was riding me.'

'That's hot. Did you motorboat her?' Stiles asked grinning at the coffee that appeared in front of him as if by magic. Derek looked up with a frown on his face, and looked at June then back at Stiles. Stiles shot June a grateful wink.

'Yes. And when I was eating her she wanted me to stick my finger in her bum.'

'Nice! Did you do it?' Stiles asked.

'Fuck yes.'

'What did it feel like?' Stiles asked using the side of his fork to hack off a piece of bacon and shove it into his mouth. He'd had his fingers in plenty of bums but he thought this was a first for Scott.

'Awesome. It was so tight and hot in there. She was screaming my name man and she just kept humping my face.'

'Humping sounds nasty.' Stiles said. 'I got cock-blocked.'

'That sucks. So your new man's an asshole.'

'Well he has a nice ass.' Stiles said smirking at Derek who was glaring now, food and paper lying forgotten beside him.

'Stiles no…you're going to get in trouble, I mean sneaking out is one thing but fucking them...that's not cool. It's kind of creepy actually.'

'What can I say, I'm a creepy guy.'

'I meant he was creepy. I mean how the hell did he find us last night?'

'I don't know but he's glaring at me now so I have to go.' Stiles said.

'Later man.' Scott said killing the call. Stiles set his phone on the table beside his plate.

'Problem?' Stiles asked rising his eyebrow.

Derek just shook his head and went back to his food. When Stiles finished his meal he stretched letting his shirt ride up, he worked his hand under his shirt and up to his ribs, showing more of his belly. He unashamedly watched Derek watching him.

Derek eventually tore his eyes away and Stiles smirked. He stood up and carried his plate to the sink to rinse before he stuck it in the dishwasher. He gave June a kiss on the cheek as a thank you for feeding him on the way out of the kitchen.

He spent an hour finishing off some homework before showering and dressing. His phone bleeped and he sent off a quick reply to Scott. They were supposed to be going out somewhere and Scott was driving. He had an hour to kill before Scott arrived and he wondered what to do. He decided on leaving his room and hanging over the banister at the top of the stairs to see if his dad was still around.

His dad was either working or sleeping. Occasionally he ate, Stiles and June both seen to that, but his favourite excuse was he forgot to eat. Stiles hated that his dad worked so hard but the man was devoted to his job, and Stiles didn't have a clue what it entailed. If his dad were something like a cop it would be more exciting, something for Stiles to sink his teeth into but Politics bored him, had done ever since he was a boy and a seventy year old woman spent three hours on the couch explaining the ins and outs of voting bills. Stiles still had nightmares about her fawn coloured coat and patent leather cream shoes.

Stiles' mind wandered to where his dad might be. No one had mentioned any sort of punishment for last night and he really wanted to go out with his friends this afternoon so he was doing his best to avoid the man. He was arching to see if he could catch sight of his dad's office, and you could catch a corner of the door at just the right angle, when he heard a commotion at the back door. He definitely couldn't see the kitchen from here but Stiles had spent years perfecting his eavesdropping skills.

'Who the hell are you?' He heard Derek say.

'Who the hell are you?' Jackson's voice came back. Stiles grinned as he jogged down the stairs, imagining Derek and Jackson staring each other down.

'Jackson, come in honey. Stiles is upstairs.' Stiles heard June say. She was just pulling on her coat as he stepped into the room.

'No he's not.' Stiles said coming through the door. Jackson grinned and they hugged. 'Down boy!' Stiles snapped to a glaring Derek. 'My new bodyguard.' He explained to Jackson. Jackson looked at him for a second before turning back to Stiles.

'Stiles, don't be rude to Derek.' June said. 'I'm going home, see you tomorrow son.'

'Ok June.' Stiles said kissing her cheek goodbye.

'I mean it. Be nice.' June said giving Derek her favourite put upon face. Derek just smiled at her as she went out the door.

'Are you coming with us this afternoon?' Jackson asked breaking the silence after June closed the door.

'Yes.' Stiles said as Derek said 'No.'

'Derek. I'm allowed to hang out with my friends.' Stiles pouted.

Derek growled in his throat, a deep rumble of annoyance. 'Actually you're not. I'm responsible for your safety. I'm not hanging out with a bunch of teenagers this afternoon. We stay here.'

'You don't have to join us.' Jackson said screwing up his nose and flinging his arm over Stiles' shoulder.

'Stiles is not leaving this house today. We'll discuss what you are allowed to do later but I'm responsible for your security and I need to work on a few things today. You will not leave this house.'

'Sheesh, calm down Dad.' Stiles said. 'Jacks call the gang and we'll hang out here.' Stiles said leaning close to Jackson.

'He is allowed friends over isn't he?' Jackson asked as he turned to Derek with a nasty snarl on his face.

'He is.' Derek said crossing his arms.

'Good.' Jackson said steering Stiles out of the kitchen. 'I'll call Lydia, you call Scott. I hear you got cock-blocked last night.'

'Sucks.' Stiles said loudly looking over his shoulder to where Derek was watching him.

'Don't worry; I'll fix you up before the gang gets here.' Jackson whispered, squeezing Stiles' ass before looking over his shoulder to see Derek watching them both. Derek just scowled and turned back into the kitchen ignoring the two boys.

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so there will be Jackson/Stiles and hints of Lydia/Stiles in this. Did I mention Stiles was a slut? A bit of Derek teasing in this chapter, but don't worry. Derek will get his own back next chapter.

As usual reviews are love.

I don't own Teen Wolf.

XXX

'Fuck!' Jackson panted wrapping his hand around his cock, his thumb pressing into the slit as Stiles pounded into his ass. 'I'm close.'

'Yeah? Me too.' Stiles said draping himself over Jackson's back and biting his ear before wrapping his fingers around Jackson's, squeezing his cock.

The pressure was intense and coupled with the drag of the head of Stiles' cock against his prostate the stimulation was almost too much. Jackson grunted and came, messing Stiles' sheets. Stiles followed him seconds later fucking him through his orgasm and biting into Jackson's shoulder before collapsing on the bed and pulling Jackson's mouth around for a long kiss.

They lay like that for a moment until Stiles pushed Jackson away. 'You're sticky.' He grumbled good naturedly while pressing one more kiss to Jackson's lips before cleaning the mess off his bed mate with a discarded t-shirt.

'Hey that was mine.' Jackson whined catching sight of the pale material Stiles tossed to the floor.

'Boo hoo.' Stiles said. 'Shift I want to strip my bed.' He shoved Jackson to the floor with a smile. Jackson spluttered at the rough attention he was getting, especially his tender butt.

'You're a big boy.' Stiles said as Jackson got to his feet, giving Stiles a playful shove in the process.

'I'm going for a shower.' Jackson said as walked to Stiles' en-suite. Stiles stripped the sheets from the bed and gathered Jackson's soiled shirt too as he listened to the water splatter on the basin. Normally he would be tempted to join Jackson but he had other plans today.

He carried the pile of washing downstairs past a grumpy looking Derek who was engrossed in his laptop, to the laundry room. He tried not to smirk as Derek pretended to ignore him.

He set a wash and was coming back through the kitchen when Lydia and Scott came through the back door. 'Where were you?' Lydia asked.

'Needed to wash my sheets.' Stiles smirked. Scott rolled his eyes and pushed Lydia forward a step.

'Ugh, you two are disgusting.' Lydia said screwing her nose up. 'Where's Jackson?'

'He was going for a shower when I came downstairs so he's probably fixing his hair.' Stiles grinned. Derek cleared his throat. 'Sorry, Scott, Lydia this is Derek the dog-sorry bodyguard.' Stiles said ignoring the dirty look Derek sent his way.

'Hello.' Lydia said edging closer to Derek. Stiles watched her with amusement.

'Is this place a free for all? Can anyone just walk in?' Derek snapped.

'What do you want, a visitors book?' Stiles asked. Derek looked contemplative for a second. 'Oh hell no, my friends are not signing a book so they can see me.'

'I wasn't thinking that.' Derek said. Stiles rolled his eyes at his new bodyguard.

'Come on. Let's go to the den.'

'We are not playing the Xbox. We're watching a movie. I even brought one.' Lydia smirked. 'Derek joins us.'

Scott looked horrified, but whether it was the prospect of Derek joining them or the knowledge that Lydia had brought "The Notebook" for them to watch again Stiles wasn't sure.

'Yeah Derek, join us. You need to relax.' Stiles said. Scott scoffed as Jackson appeared in the doorway hair damp wearing one of Stiles' shirts.

'I've got plenty to do here.' Derek said.

'Oh don't be silly. Jackson, chips, Scott, drinks, Stiles be a host for god's sake. You're useless.' Lydia said, snatching Derek by the hand and tugging. Derek stood firm but Lydia tugged again. Stiles couldn't help but laugh at Lydia's face. No one ever disobeyed her or didn't follow her. Derek just raised an eyebrow when she tried to tug for a third time.

'Come on Lydia. Let sour puss stay here.' Stiles said wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her from the room. Lydia sighed and rested her head on Stiles' shoulder as they walked out of the room.

XXX

Stiles was lying on his bed reading a book with his bedroom door open watching for Derek to come upstairs. He heard soft footsteps and waited until he caught sight of the black shirt. 'Hey.' He called.

Derek looked into the room for a second before coming inside. 'I want to talk about school.' Derek said.

'You want to come to class with me?' Stiles grinned. He went to a private school which had a good level of security, he was pretty sure he was safe there.

'No. I'll take you and bring you back.'

'Hey we always ride together.' Stiles said. 'This is Jackson's week.'

'I don't care. I'm driving you.' Derek said.

Stiles sighed. 'Look I know I'm prime enemy bait or whatever but I can take care of myself?'

'Really? Because you couldn't take care of yourself last year when that guy attacked your dad's security people.'

'The dude was trying to hit my dad.' Stiles said sitting up a bit.

'And you got a black eye and a busted arm out of it.'

'How do you know?'

'I know a lot about you.' Derek said. 'Look, just behave yourself and we'll get along fine.'

'Fine.' Stiles said going back to his book.

'You're Dad doesn't want you to know this, he wants you to be a kid but I disagree. I think you should.'

'Know what?' Stiles asked.

'There's been intelligence that someone among your group of friends, or someone you're associated with is interested in kidnapping you for ransom. That's why they moved the fifty year old guy onto gate duty and got me.'

'Oh.' Stiles said. He didn't think any of his friends would want to hurt him, at least not his close friends. 'But Dad gets death threats too.'

'Yes and your Dad has five bodyguards looking after him. Not to mention the security around here.'

'Thank you. For telling me. I'll be good. Honest.'

Derek stood for a moment before nodding and leaving the room. Stiles made sure to do some ninja eye work so he could get an eyeful of ass as it left the room.

Stiles barley slept, tossing and turning until the sheets were tangled around his legs. When he finally did manage to drift over it was to dreams of Derek and his hands and teasing but it was all a bit choppy and worthless because Stiles could barley remember any of it when his alarm blared rudely in his ear.

XXX

The journey to school was quiet the next morning. Stiles was clutching his coffee to his chest like it was a lifeline and Derek was busy grumbling under his breath about slow drivers. Stiles would have been tickled to realise Derek had a speeding issue had it not been for the fact that he was half asleep. They pulled up at the school and Derek warned Stiles to blah, blah, blah.

'Goodbye Derek.' Stiles said slamming the door mid-sentence. Derek shot him a filthy look but didn't move. Stiles sighed and walked into the school. He was too tired to think of looking back. Lydia met him in the hallway, stealing his coffee and getting lip gloss all over the lid. Stiles stole it back with a half-hearted glare that just made her laugh. They walked towards their lockers, arm in arm.

'So Gwen's pregnant.' Lydia started. Stiles ignored her prattle as he leaned against his lockers. Something caught the corner of his eye and he lifted his head to see Tony Miller watching him.

When did Tony get back? He'd been missing from school for the first month and a half of term.

Stiles shook his head; he wasn't getting back into anything with Tony, not after last time. Stiles didn't have time to argue with a boyfriend who was whiney and needy. He liked what he had going on with his friends. His mind suddenly drifted to Derek, and what it would be like with him.

'What are you looking at?' Lydia snapped when she realised she was being ignored.

'Tony's back.' Stiles answered.

'Oh no not again. Don't go all doe eyed on us with him; he's not good enough for you.' Lydia said.

'I know that now. Let's go to class.' Stiles said steering Lydia down the corridor grabbing a handful of her ass on the way. It would seem he was finally awake and with the programme.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thanks again for all the reviews, they're awesome. Nice to see everyone enjoyed my Jackson/Stiles moment. I was thinking I could maybe work a threesome into this at some point, but I don't know, what do you guys think? I'll see how it pans out.

I might get another chapter posted tonight but I have a pre-Christmas Chinese with my cousins planned so we can bitch about the rest of our family so I'm not promising anything. If not tonight then definitely tomorrow night.

I don't own Teen Wolf.

XXX

Stiles managed to behave until Thursday, which he felt was a personal record, but on Thursday night as he climbed into bed he got a text from Lydia about a party, and biting his lip he grabbed some clean clothes and shoes and stuffed them into a bag. He made a Stiles shape under the blanket with spare pillows and flipped the lights before slipping out to his balcony. Flinging his backpack over his shoulder he eased himself off the balcony and down the steel trellis, using fingers and toes to grip. Now that is full autumn it was pretty cold and he wouldn't be able to do with for much longer, and it was always much more difficult to slip through the house.

He touched the ground with a soft thud and crept barefoot through the cold grass, keeping low and watching for the security guys. He got to the fence with minimal fuss before climbing the tree and crawling along the branch. There was a twelve foot drop between him and the ground, but Stiles had done this a hundred times, so with his lip between his teeth he shimmied until the branch bowed slightly then dropped his feet to the wall.

Keeping low he edged along the wall until he was at the soft patch of grass on the sidewalk before bending his knees and landing gracefully. Lydia was across the street in her Daddy's Jaguar waiting for him. He gave her a wave and she pulled across the street and stopped beside him. He got in and she raised an eyebrow at his appearance.

'What?' he asked as she started to drive and he slipped his pants off his hips. 'I forgot boxers.' He said opening the bag and pulling socks over his feet.

'Would you mind getting your naked ass off the seat of my Daddy's two hundred thousand dollar car?'

'You weren't complaining last week when you were riding me.' Stiles pointed out arching to tug his jeans on.

'Shut up. Loser.' Lydia said. Stiles ignored her as he pulled his t-shirt off and dragged a grey one out of his bag, buttoning it up. He tugged his shoes on then settled back into his seat.

'How do I look?'

'Like you got dressed in the dark in a car.' She replied.

'You're fuck hot too.' He replied reaching across the car to her bare legs. He trailed his fingers up the inside of her thigh to her crotch. 'Lacy.' He observed as he edged it to the side to bare her smooth pussy to his fingers. She was already damp as he ran a finger up her slit.

They turned a corner and Stiles pulled his hand away, sucking his fingers as they pulled up at the party.

'Tease.' Lydia muttered getting out of the car. Scott was already there in the middle of the garden on a trampoline trying to drink from a bottle of beer as he jumped. Jackson was on a lawn chair with a girl draped over him.

'Hey Jacks, your way outta her league!' Stiles called as he draped an arm around Lydia's shoulders.

'Drink's inside.' Someone shouted.

'Hell yeah it is.' Stiles said guiding Lydia inside. 'So whose house is this?' He asked Lydia as she flipped a jock the finger after getting a few catcalls.

'Allison Argent.'

'The new girl who's crushing on Scott? She'll see him in a new light after this.'

'Scott's an idiot.' Lydia said grabbing two cups of something.

'What's in these?' Stiles asked sniffing.

'Who cares as long as it's not piss?' Lydia said taking a drink. Stiles tried his own.

'Tastes like it.' He grumbled.

As party's go it was average. Stiles drank too much crap, and then made out with Danny on the sofa. He was just grinding against Stiles' hips when suddenly he was gone. Stiles opened his eyes to find Derek towering over him.

'How embarrassing would it be for you if it wasn't actually me sitting here but someone who looks like me?' Stiles asked. Derek yanked him to his feet and dragged him towards the door.

'Hey Stiles where are you going?' Danny called. Stiles looked over his shoulder; Danny was on his butt in the middle of the floor. Tony was standing behind him watching. When did Tony get there?

'Possessive boyfriend.' Stiles called back as Derek put his hand on Stiles neck again. 'Hey do you have a neck fetish or something?' Stiles asked as his hand shot out to grab a cup of … beer? Whatever, drink. He caught sight of Scott under the trampoline making out with some chick while Lydia gave some lucky dude a lap dance. Jackson was nowhere to be seen, probably dipping the wick or some shit.

Stiles was shoved into the Camaro without a word, his cup was snatched out of his hand and tossed somewhere in the garden. Derek drove home, breaking a million speed laws. Stiles spared a quick glance the man's way and spent most of the journey expecting to hear Derek's teeth crunch at any second.

'Thanks for the ride.' Stiles said getting out after they had pulled into the garage. Derek made a grating noise as Stiles walked past. 'Hey does this date get a happy ending?' He asked checking his watch. It was after four am, he'd have to be up for school soon. Maybe he just wouldn't go to bed, catch up on some homework. 'You don't say much do you?' Stiles asked. 'Goodnight kisses? No? Night then.' He said trotting up the stairs and into his bedroom and closing the door. He heard Derek eventually close his door and wondered how much that guy hated him right now.

Stiles booted up his laptop, and searched his favourite porn sights for guys with buzz cut hairstyles getting fucked hard by dark hair guys with firm chests and three day old stubble. Then he finished his essay on The Scarlet Letter before showing and getting ready for school.

XXX

'Stiles!' Ed Stilinski called as Stiles dragged his exhausted body past the study. His hangover kicked in as English ended and hadn't lifted.

'Yeah?'

'You're grounded.' Ed said.

'Fair enough.' Stiles said. He staggered upstairs, intending to sleep for a year.

XXX

Ed and Derek were chatting at breakfast when Stiles dragged himself in on Saturday morning.

'You're up early.' June said. 'Want me to make you something?'

'Nah. I'll go with cheerio's. Thanks anyway hot stuff.' He said grabbing a bowl and the cereal. He slumped into his seat. 'So I'm really grounded.'

'Yes.'

'For how long?' Stiles asked. His dad was never really strict and Stiles knew it would be lifted by the end of next week.

'Derek suggested a month but I think a week should do.' Ed said. Derek scowled and Stiles smirked. 'And no friends over.' Ed reminded him.

'Yeah, yeah I'll text them.' He said firing a text off to his friends.

'I'll be out of town for a few days and June finishes at lunchtime today so it's just you and Derek until Tuesday. Please try not to give the man heart failure.' Ed said.

'I can't promise anything but I'll do my best.' Stiles said wondering when his dad would just fess up that he was sleeping with June.

XXX

He spent Saturday afternoon trawling YouTube for crazy videos and posting them on his Facebook, stalking celebrities on Twitter and half-heartedly exploring college courses he may or may not be interested in. At three o'clock he wandered downstairs to make some sort of snack. He heard a noise coming from the gym.

The gym was used only by Stiles' friends. Stiles used it occasionally, very occasionally, perhaps twice since they moved there several years ago. The gym had seen more sex sweat than workout sweat from Stiles.

Curiously he poked his head around the door, and almost swallowed his tongue. Derek was on the weight bench, his muscles straining as he pressed the bars together. He wore his iPod, his eyes glued to the wall in front of him. He was bare-chested, wearing only sweatpants. Stiles wanted to be the bench, wanted to crawl into Derek's lap and lick the sweat from his skin.

He barely had his bedroom door closed before his cock was in his fist and his knuckles were in his mouth. He came embarrassingly quickly.

From now on, Stiles decided, he would be good, and work at seducing Derek. He was just about to head back downstairs and apologise to Derek for being such a jerk. His phone rang and he picked it up when he checked his caller id.

'Hey Jacks.'

'Beach Party. Gonna be epic. You NEED to be there.' Jackson said. Stiles licked his lips. Surely one last night of freedom wouldn't do any harm, and he could apologise to Derek in the morning.

XXX

Well guys, tell me what you think? How do you think the party's going to go? How will Derek react this time? Will Stiles even get to the party


	5. Chapter 5

Ok once again thank you for all your reviews. They're awesome and they make me feel all warm inside when I read them. I swear it's like opening a Christmas gift when I see another review in my inbox! Love it.

Some of you guys have asked about Tony. Yes he will be in it more. I was going to make Danny a villain but someone annoyed me last week and I thought, yeah I'll get revenge on you creatively and you can just go on being a prick. You'll never know what I've done. I just want to point out though that Tony is an anagram of his name (I haven't revealed it fully yet, don't know if I will). I'm not normally spiteful, I'm easy going but grrrrr I hate rude people.

So yeah there's spanking here, but there's more coming after this, so don't abandon me just yet. I've got a few chapters to go!

Also want to say sorry, I told you guys yesterday you would maybe get an update. I'm sorry I didn't get it posted, it just wasn't ready. I'm also sorry for the long AN, not usually my style. Anyway on with the show.

I don't own Teen Wolf.

XXX

A beach party was too much to miss, Stiles decided especially as it was almost winter and this would probably be the last one of the year. He had no clue how Derek found him at the party the other night but he knew the man would never think of looking at the beach. He changed for bed, done the pillow thing and was dropping softly to the grass from the trellis when his back bumped into something solid.

'Fuck.' He said when a warm hand wrapped around the back of his neck and guided him towards the dark house.

'Exactly.' Derek snapped. 'You need to work on a quieter phone voice.'

'You could come along. Beach, beer, fun. I'll teach you a lesson in fun.'

'I'll be the one teaching the lessons tonight.' Derek said, tightening his grip when Stiles' damp foot slid on the wooden floor in the entrance.

Stiles swallowed, his body thrumming with heat. He tried to compose himself for a second. It would do him no good if Derek were to find out that Stiles had a crush on him. That would just be embarrassing for Stiles. Derek would probably just scowl and tell Stiles to go to his room.

They didn't go to Stiles room though Stiles, was instead guided to Derek's bedroom. Derek sat himself at the bottom of the bed; knees splayed, and trailed Stiles over his lap.

'Oh god no you can't be serious.' Stiles flailed as Derek edged the pants over his round ass. He was half hard already and he didn't need Derek discovering that. 'I'm seventeen Derek, what the hell. You can't just spank me. There are laws against this kind of thing. I'm practically an adult, Christ Derek have some moral decency!' Stiles spluttered as Derek's elbow dug hard into his back to hold him in place.

'I warned you.' Derek reminded him, rubbing his hand over Stiles bum, squeezing the globes. 'I told you this would happen if you didn't behave. You could have prevented it. Now count.' He said slapping Stiles' arse hard.

'Fuck! One.' Stiles ground out. it hurt, it really hurt. Stiles could feel tears springing to his eyes. He could also feel his cock jumping. His body was reacting to the foreign stimulation in a way he never thought he would. Sure he watched porn where leather clad men and women spanked each other but it didn't do anything for him. He thought he would like the being draped across the lap part, but instead it was the smack. He wanted more.

Another slap on the other cheek. Stiles bit his lip for a second, thinking about what he was doing. Was he really about to do this. If he did this then things would change, but he felt like he needed it. He wanted it, he wanted Derek. 'One.' He said again. Derek paused above him and Stiles wished he could see his face. Had he really made his intentions clear?

Another slap. 'Two.' Stiles hissed, then 'two' again when Derek slapped the other cheek. Tears were starting to pool at the corners of his eyes but he fought them back. His cock was hard now, rock hard.

'Three.' Stiles chocked out when Derek slapped him again. 'Three.' His voice was firmer the second time. Derek stopped for a second, giving Stiles time to breathe. He could already feel the heat off his ass, imagine it burning red. Then Derek delivered both fours and fives quickly. Stiles could barely keep up.

By six his eyes had started to leak and seven had his cock dribbling. Slap eight brought Stiles' erection into contact with Derek's thigh. Stiles gasped as the sensitive head of his cock touched the rough denim of Derek's jeans. He'd never felt this stimulated before. Eight had him wiggling to try to get away but when Stiles said nine for the second time he was pushing his ass into Derek's hand.

After ten Stiles was sobbing and his erection was poking Derek's thigh. He lay there catching his breath as Derek reached around him, hard arm on Stiles' sensitive skin, making him hiss in pain again. Derek's hand wrapped around Stiles leaking cock and tugged it. Stiles came embarrassingly quick, but he was still hard after Derek milked him.

'Have you learnt your lesson?' Derek asked. His voice was deeper; Stiles put it down to arousal.

'No.' Stiles said. 'As soon as you let me up I'm going to sneak out again.'

'In that case I'll have to tie you here.' Derek said pushing Stiles onto the bed, face down. Stiles heard Derek unbuckle his belt. 'Take off your clothes.' He said. Stiles obeyed, dragging his t-shirt over his head and kicking the pants off his feet then falling back onto the bed on his hands and knees. He looked back and watched as Derek worked his black belt slowly through each of the loops in his jeans. He reached for Stiles' wrists and tied them securely to the slats on the headboard, low so Stiles could lean on his elbows.

Stiles tried to get his knees under himself but his legs were still trembling from his spanking so he kept having to lean down. When his heels touched his sore ass he shot forward again. He heard the rustling of clothes and then a dip in the bed. He looked back again to see a naked Derek crawling towards him. He pressed his hips into Stiles sensitive butt and Stiles hissed in pain as Derek blanketed himself over Stiles back.

'Are you sure you know what you're doing. What you've started.' Derek asked, breath hot in Stiles' ear, stubble scratching Stiles' cheek.

'Yes.'

'There's no going back, after this. If we do this you will have to obey me.'

'Yes.'

'And not just tonight. Not just in bed. You'll do as I say or I'll punish you.'

'Ok.' Stiles said his eyes closed. Derek ran a comforting hand down his belly to his cock, petting it gently. It wasn't enough.

'There'll be no fucking your little friends.'

'Ok.' Stiles said, taking a breath to ask a question.

'What?' Derek asked.

'I…'

'You need to trust me too. I'll look after you but we can't do this if you don't trust me.'

'I do trust you.' Stiles said quickly.

'You can ask me anything.'

'What if I want punished.' He blurted, burying his red face in Derek's pillow. He felt Derek smile against his neck.

'Then ask.' Derek said moving and leaving Stiles feeling cold and naked without him.

He cried out when Derek licked and nibbled his sore ass cheeks, before parting them and licking over Stiles' tight entrance. Stiles gasped when Derek's thumb worked its way inside. He felt his body pushing back onto Derek aching for more.

'You've never bottomed have you?' Derek asked. Stiles shook his head, not trusting his voice. He got a slap to his thigh.

'No.' His voice sounded a little hoarse.

'Why not? Why have none of your little friends fucked you?'

'Not enough.'

'Not enough. Not dominant enough?' Derek asked. Stiles nodded. Another slap.

'Yes. Just…'

'What?'

'It doesn't matter.' Stiles said, Derek removed his thumb and got up from the bed to open his bedside drawer. Stiles tuned his head to watch him. Derek's cock was long and thick, jutting out from a black thatch of hair.

'When we're talking like this I want you to be honest. Don't be embarrassed. I'll not do it this time but if you start to tell me something then suddenly change your mind, I will punish you. We'll have rules and I don't expect you to know them right away. Now tell me what you want to tell me.'

'Lydia offered. With a strap on dildo.' Stiles said his eyes squeezed shut and his cheeks red.

'Why did you say no?'

'She's too light. Too small.' Stiles said. Derek nodded. He ran his fingers over Stiles' cheek to his mouth. Stiles sucked them in immediately.

'I'll take care of you.' Derek promised. 'But you have to be totally honest. Good boys get rewards, and I mean good rewards, and not always sex. Don't be disobedient to try to get sex, just tell me what you want and I'll do my best to provide. Respect me and I'll give you what you need.'

'Ok. Thank you.'

'Now tell me Stiles, what do you need?'

Stiles was quiet for a long time, what did he need? He could feel Derek behind him just waiting for an answer. He closed his eyes, bit his lip, and spoke.

'I need…'

XXX

Cliff-hanger. Aren't I bad? I wonder what Stiles needs?

I've never written anything like that. Let me know how I did!


	6. Chapter 6

OMG right, ok, I'm bowled over by the reviews I got for the last chapter. Wow. In shock here. Totally. Thank you, your response was awesome. Better than Christmas!

A few folks were worried that I jumped too quickly into the Derek/Stiles action. I will explore Stiles a little more, he isn't ready to give up his privileges with his friends just yet and I think Derek would like to see the dominant side of him too but they'll need to get to know each other first. There's a good few chapters left yet. Also there will be a Derek pov chapter coming up.

I've agreed to do overtime at work tomorrow which means I'll be away from home for 13 hours so I don't know if I'll have an update for you guys tomorrow. (I do plan on posting as often as possible because I have the majority of this written)

I don't own Teen Wolf; if I did it would probably be aired on per-per-view!

XXX

'I need you to look after me.' Stiles said. His face was burning and he buried it in Derek's pillow. Derek ran a hand the length of Stiles' spine before wrapping his fingers in Stiles' hair, tugging his head up. Stiles gasped at the pain in his scalp, not to mention Derek's full weight was against his burning ass.

'I'm not going to give it if you keep hiding from me. I want you to show me your pretty little face. I want to see you blush Stiles. You're mine now, to do with as I please. Understand?'

'Yes.' Stiles tried to swallow but it was awkward at the angle Derek had his neck. Derek nipped his shoulder.

'Good boy.' Derek released his hair and Stiles took a deep breath, letting his head fall forward. Then he remembered what Derek said and turned his face to watch the man behind him. Derek was all bulging muscles and hard flesh.

Stiles licked his lips as he watched Derek rolling a condom down his length. He eased a finger inside of Stiles and it felt amazing as he circled around the rim. Stiles had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. Then he added another. 'You can make noise.' Derek said as he scissored his fingers, opening Stiles wider.

Stiles moaned loudly. 'But I'll have to get a gag for when there's others in the house.' Derek's voice was thoughtful. The thought of a gag in his mouth made Stiles cock jerk and he moaned louder. Derek chuckled. 'You like toys?'

'I don't know.' Stiles admitted. 'I never thought about it.'

'Think about it then.' Derek said easing a third finger in. Stiles was panting now, he hoped Derek would stop expecting him to answer because his brain wasn't exactly in the mood to cooperate with his mouth.

Stiles whined in protest when Derek pulled his fingers out and reached around to run his hand the length of Stiles cock. Derek leaned forward and Stiles could feel the round head of his cock brushing against his hole. Derek's hands parted his sore cheeks and Stiles moaned loudly, unable to supress a shudder at the pleasurable pain. 'Fuck you're loud.' Derek said easing the head of his cock inside Stiles'. 'And tight.'

It burned, splitting him down the middle. Stiles embraced the pain as Derek worked himself deeper with little jerks of his hips. Eventually he bottomed out, his balls resting against Stiles' ass. Stiles clenched around him experimentally. It felt good inside him, right. He wanted more, so he rotated his hips slightly. 'Fuck me please.' He whined.

'You said please.' Derek said. 'Good boy.' He pulled out and slammed back in. Stiles cried out, pushing his ass back for more.

His shoulders ached from the position he was in, and his ass burned as Derek repeatedly slammed into it as he fucked him hard. 'Fuck. Please, more please.' Stiles said. Derek grunted and complied, snapping his hips into the begging body harder.

Stiles could feel sweat drip from Derek's face onto his back, could hear the sound of Derek slapping into him, the bed moving and the twist of the leather when Stiles moved his wrists, all this was almost as good as the feelings. 'Please I'm gonna…' he whined. Derek grunted again wrapping his arm around Stiles and taking his cock in his fist.

'Cum.' Derek demanded. Stiles did, shooting all over his belly as Derek fucked him through the orgasm. Stiles could feel Derek's hips stutter and jerk, and then he slumped over Stiles' back. Stiles was gutted there was a condom between them; he wanted to feel the real Derek inside him. They stayed like that, Derek draped over Stiles' back as Stiles tried to get over the best orgasm he ever had. Then he felt Derek pulling out and moving around the room before coming back with a damp cloth. He spread it across Stiles' ass as he untied the belt from Stiles wrist.

'Can you walk?' Derek asked once Stiles was free. Stiles nodded before remembering to speak.

'Yes.' He said quickly trying to get to his feet. His legs were wobbly. Derek chuckled and wrapped an arm around his waist, guiding him to the small bathroom. The shower was already running as Derek helped Stiles into the cubicle, washing him down carefully, mouthing the welts left by the belt on his wrists.

'I'll have to get some proper stuff.' Derek told Stiles who just sighed tiredly under the water.

'Stuff?' Stiles asked eyes droopy.

'You know cuffs, soft rope, that sort of thing.' Derek said with a thoughtful look on his face. Stiles realised he must do this a lot. He tried to imagine Derek binding him to the bed and fucking him for hours. He shook his head to dislodge the image. There was no way he had the energy to even think like that tonight.

'Derek.'

'What?'

'You told me to ask for what I want. Does that go for everything, like a lift to school or to go shopping with my friends?'

'Yes.'

'Derek?'

'What?'

'Can we kiss?' Stiles asked looking at Derek's lips. 'I like kissing.'

Derek looked at Stiles for a long moment before he crowded Stiles against the wall. The cold tiles were a sharp contrast to his still burning butt but Stiles liked it. Derek leaned into him, brushing his lips softly against Stiles', before licking into Stiles' mouth. Stiles arched against him, wrapping an arm around Derek's neck and pulling him closer, their bodies flush. Derek pulled away when they both desperately needed air. No one had ever kissed him like that before, Stiles realised, like they owned him.

'Can I sleep in your bed tonight?' Stiles asked.

'Of course, how will I make sure you don't sneak out?' Derek teased shutting off the water and grabbing a towel to dry them with. Stiles didn't think he would have the energy to sneak out, he realised as he watched Derek. He noticed Derek patted his ass and wrists a lot easier than he rubbed the rest of him, before drying himself. He took Stiles by the hand and led him to the bed. Stiles crawled in to the middle, unsure of where Derek wanted to rest, but Derek was right behind him, up his back, heavy arm draped around his waist.

Stiles snuggled back into Derek enjoying the warmth and comfort.

XXX

Stiles woke to the sound of his phone doing a crazy dance on the bedroom floor. Derek was muttering under his breath and Stiles didn't want to move from the warm cocoon Derek had created for them but he explored the floor, finally wrapping a hand around the device and coming straight back to bed. 'What?' He asked as he was manhandled into Derek's arms again.

'Where the hell were you last night?' Scott said.

'I'm grounded remember.'

'It's never stopped you before.'

'Yeah well I'm turning over a new leaf.'

'Tony was there. He was looking for you.'

'Tony?' Stiles asked, trying not to shiver as Derek nibbled his neck.

'Yes. And those twins remember the girls who snogged you in the jelly pool at that party in August before school started back.'

'We did more than snog!' Stiles shifted as Derek's hand teased a nipple.

'They were there and they pinned Jackson down and took turns riding him.'

'In front of everyone?' Stiles asked.

'Yes. It was awesome.' Scott said.

Derek shifted again and Stiles found himself pinned to the bed by Derek's heavy weight on his back. 'Kill the call.' He said.

'Look Scott I have to go, Derek's burning the sausages.' Stiles smirked into the phone, hitting end.

'You'll pay for that.' Derek growled into Stiles ear as he wrapped his hand around Stiles' throat.

'Promise?' Stiles said, arching as Derek attacked his neck.

XXX

Yes, let me know what you think? I have the rest of this pretty much mapped out but there's some gaps in the middle I'll need to fill. I've already had a few requests for what some people would like to see. If you have a request let me know. Can't promise I will do it because, like I say, new to writing bdsm but I can promise to give it a whirl.


	7. Chapter 7

OMG another great response from you guys. I love you all!

This chapter is a bit plottier. A few of you asked for more of the rest of the gang, that's coming up too, Stiles can't abandon his friends.

Also to save confusion I'm going to address the issue of feelings very briefly. Stiles has a crush, Derek has a fascination but as yet they have no feelings for each other.

Just a little note, if you have time go check out the poem my bf wrote for me a while back. It's on my profile and I think it's cute and inspiring and I just love it!

Anyway on with the show. I hope you guys like this! Don't forget to tell me what you think.

I don't own Teen Wolf. *pouts*

XXX

Derek actually made waffles. 'My parents died when I was young. I had to learn to cook.' He explained as he prepared the food.

'That sucks.' Stiles said.

'It does.' Derek agreed. 'Do you want bacon too?' He asked. Stiles was sitting on the bench watching a shirtless Derek moving around the kitchen like he owned it.

'Spoil me.' Stiles smirked. Derek stopped and pressed himself between Stiles legs to kiss him slowly, his hand sneaking under the t-shirt Stiles wore to touch his warm flesh.

'I thought I did this morning.' He said pulling away and taking the bacon from the fridge. Stiles' phone bleeped beside him. 'Does that thing ever shut up?' Derek asked.

'Hey I'm a popular guy.' Stiles defended. He'd received a ton of pictures from his friends from last night's party. He flicked through them, laughing at the stupid ones and sharing them with Derek.

'Cute.' Derek said serving their food onto plates and setting it on the table. 'Are you coming to eat?'

'I'm stuck.' Stiles said. Derek had lifted him onto the bench when Stiles got in his way and Stiles promised himself that he would take every opportunity he could to get Derek's muscles to bulge like that again. Derek sighed but lifted him down, kissing him again before pushing him towards the table. They were halfway through the meal when Lydia appeared through the back door.

'The weather is shit. Do you see what the wind did to my hair?'

'I'm grounded. No visitors allowed.' Stiles reminded her as she sat on his lap snagging a piece of bacon before leaning back against his chest to chew it and admire Derek.

'I think we can make an exception for half an hour.' Derek said. Stiles grinned at him. Inside he was freaking out. Lydia had just plonked herself into his lap and while this was not unusual for them, it was uncomfortable. Last night Derek had warned Stiles not to fuck his friends. Okay so sitting on a lap wasn't fucking but they were together in some form and he was sure Derek would be pissed. He didn't look angry though, and Stiles wondered what that meant.

'Are you two friends now? Because on Friday you were Stiles' worst enemy.' Lydia said sucking her thumb into her mouth. Both men watched her and Stiles wondered if Derek would let him tie her up and fuck her. He'd never thought of restraining anyone until Derek tied him last night, now he wondered what it would feel like to have total control over someone. With Lydia it was like they were fighting for dominance in bed. Jackson was a bigger slut than Stiles, he was always happy to roll over and beg for Stiles to fuck him but they had never been as submissive as Stiles was under Derek last night.

'We bonded over "The Notebook".' Stiles said when he realised they were waiting for an answer.

'Uh huh. Tony was at the beach party.' She said.

'I know. Scott told me.'

'Tony's his on again off again.' Lydia explained to Derek. 'When Tony's around he won't look at anyone else, he gets all doe eyed. It's cute in an "I want to spew my lunch all over your face" kind of way.'

'Tony missed his chance.' Stiles said. 'After last time.'

'What happened last time?' Derek asked. Lydia was looking at him curiously. Stiles hadn't actually told anyone what happened and they broke up so often no one ever asked.

'I caught him fucking the neighbour. He was seventeen, she was forty nine.'

'Ugh!' Lydia said. 'That's gross.'

'To be fair she was pretty hot but she had a grandson.' Stiles said polishing the last of his breakfast. Lydia made a face and Derek shook his head.

'Want me to hang out?' Lydia asked.

'Nah, apparently Derek wants to talk to me about rules and reasons why I shouldn't sneak out in the middle of the night to parties. And friends who are bad influences.'

'Ok. I might go shopping with Allison. She's desperate to get with Scott but he's too busy fucking any girl who looks his way. I swear I'd think he was gay if it wasn't for the green colour he turns every time you and Jackson make out in front of him.' Lydia said. Stiles laughed, Scott settling down would be like Lydia tossing her make up. And snogging Jackson in front of Scott was pretty funny.

Lydia stood up and pressed her mouth to Stiles, slipping her tongue along the seam of his lips, when he didn't open his mouth she pulled away and laughed. 'Hey Derek, he has lacrosse practice tomorrow afternoon so make sure he can at least walk.' She smirked as she slid out the door.

Stiles shook his head as Derek laughed. 'I like her.' He said.

'You don't know her well enough to form judgement.' Stiles said staring at the door.

XXX

'So you're telling me you did homework yesterday, and just assed about on the internet, and stayed in.'

'I'm telling you that yes.' Stiles said ignoring Scott's incredulous look. Clearly Lydia hadn't blabbed, for once.

'Huh. Are you sick?' Jackson said leaning close and frowning. 'You don't look sick.' He sniffed Stiles' hair as if that would give him a clue as to Stiles' odd behaviour.

'I'm not sick.' Stiles said pushing Jackson away.

Yes you are, his mind supplied as he thought about sitting on Derek's bed between the man's legs as they browsed the internet looking at sex toys and mild bondage websites. Derek had bought several items and had them delivered to his apartment, all of Stiles choosing. He had chuckled when Stiles thoroughly researched each item he decided he wanted, reading a ton of reviews and Googling the makers. Having read about all the toys and their benefits, Stiles cock was rock hard under his pyjama pants when he clicked on the "place order" tab so Derek watched him jerk off with his chin on Stiles' shoulder, not lifting a finger to help other than to whisper filthy things in Stiles' ear. He ground his cock between Stiles' ass cheeks until he left a sticky mess there, then ruined the afterglow by ordering Stiles to do his homework.

Lydia snapped her fingers in front of his face and nodded discreetly at the bulge in his trousers, before grabbing his hand and dragging him from the table full of laughing boys. They passed Tony on their way to the corridor and he tried to stop them to talk.

'Can't stop, Stiles has a pressing need.' Lydia said and pushed Stiles towards the boys' bathroom. She locked them in a cubicle. 'You have it bad.' She said putting her hands on her hips.

'I can't cheat.' Stiles said immediately. He didn't know if that was a rule or how Derek would react. They really needed to talk about this stuff. Soon.

'I'm not going to touch you. I saw you making eyes at each other yesterday when I was stealing your food. I am a romantic and he's hot.'

'So why did you drag me in here?'

'Would you rather Jackson did, because he would be on his knees now no matter what you said.'

'Um…'

'Stiles, jerk off, if someone comes in I'll make all the right noises and then I'll fix my lipstick before we leave.'

Stiles turned around and took his cock out of his pants. 'I bet he tops.' Lydia said. 'I bet you love him fucking you. You've finally found what you want Stiles haven't you. I bet he fucks you hard, makes you scream.'

'Fuck.' Stiles hissed, striping his fist along his prick, imagining Derek's fingers opening his ass. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, his other hand tugging his balls hard. He let out a gasp and come over his fingers. Lydia's head appeared over his shoulder.

'That was quick.' She said pressing a kiss to his neck. 'For show.' She explained waiting until he cleaned himself up. Tony walked into the bathroom as they came out of the cubicle hand in hand. Stiles tugged her to his chest and ran his thumb over her lipstick.

'There. You look gorgeous as ever.' He said kissing the corner of her mouth before dragging her out of the bathroom as the bell rang to signal the end of lunch.

XXX

Oh, what's Derek going to do when he discovers lipstick on Stiles' collar?


	8. Chapter 8

99 Reviews! Woo hoo. I have something special for the 100th reviewer, whoever you are!

Again thank you, you're reviews inspire me to write more, and I'm getting idea's for more off of them so keep them coming and you never know, your idea might crop up!

I stuck a poll up on my profile re a later chapter or two. If you have time head over and vote (I bet no one will!) because I'm not really sure who to play with in that particular chapter!

I don't own Teen Wolf.

XXX

'Why is there lipstick on your neck?' Derek asked as Stiles got into the car.

'What? Oh that, yeah Lydia had to kiss me.' Derek stared expecting more. 'Ok so I was thinking about yesterday and got a boner at lunch time and Tony was hovering and Lydia grabbed me and dragged me to the toilets. I jerked off; she kissed my neck to make it look like more…the end.'

Derek started the car, pulling away from the school. He didn't take the normal route home. He never actually did, switching the routes every day but they were heading way off course today.

'Are you mad, because I'm not lying to you. That's really what happened?' Stiles said.

'I'm not mad.' Derek said. 'Just, your relationship with your friends is very intimate. I need to work out where your friendship ends and the benefits begin.'

'It's always been like that. It won't be, not now, not if you don't want it to be.' Stiles said putting his hand on Derek's leg. Derek put his hand over Stiles hand but he never spoke until he pulled into an underground garage in the centre of town.

'I don't mind cuddling just don't fuck them unless I'm around. Come on.' Derek said getting out. Stiles followed him through the dark garage to the elevators. As soon as Derek hit the button for the floor he wanted Stiles was pressed against the steel wall. Derek swept his thumb over the lipstick mark lightly, and then sucked a hickey into the other side of his neck, pulling away just as the doors opened. 'But I will punish you for this.' He said. His thumb touched the mark Lydia left again. He stared so long the doors closed.

'Ok.' Stiles said breaking the spell. Derek kissed him hard, then pressed button so the doors would slide open once more. Stiles followed Derek into a plain corridor with white walls and a wooden floor. There were only four black doors in the long hallway. Derek led him to a door; he presumed where Derek lived when he found a key and unlocked it. There was a post box inside with half a dozen letters and a brown parcel. Derek handed it to Stiles wordlessly and Stiles tore the paper curiously as Derek walked around the place.

'Want a drink?' Derek called but Stiles couldn't speak as he pulled one of the sex toys from the box, biting his lip. It was electric blue, and the widest part was narrower than Derek but it still looked big. 'Stiles!' Derek called.

'Sorry. Yes.' He said dropping the butt plug into the box and coming into the kitchen.

'What do you think?' Derek asked taking a sip of water, and handing a glass to Stiles.

'Um.' Were they really going to have a conversation about Stiles' feelings on the sex toys he was looking at in the middle of Derek's kitchen?

'Well.' Derek probed.

'It looks…different.' Stiles offered. Derek chuckled lifting it out of the box. There was lube and some sort of sex toy cleaning stuff in the box as well some soft black rope and a ball gag. Stiles swallowed nervously. What the hell would he say if June found this stuff when she was cleaning? He made a mental note to offer to clean his own room from now on and find a good hiding place.

Stiles watched as Derek took the butt plug out of the packaging and washed it thoroughly in soapy water. 'You've done this before.' Stiles observed.

'Yes.' Derek said. 'After my ex and I broke up I threw all our toys out. I would never use the same toys on two different people unless it was a threesome and they agreed to it.'

Stiles was too busy wondering who would be crazy enough to break up with Derek that he didn't notice the predatory look in Derek's eyes as he dried the toy and stalked towards Stiles. 'Someday' Derek whispered in Stiles' ear pressing him against the counter 'you'll wear this to school for me.' He licked a strip up Stiles neck and Stiles shivered. 'Or I'll slip it in and let you run away. When things are safer of course.'

'Will you…use it today?' Stiles asked.

'Do you want me to?' Derek asked. Stiles nodded. 'Don't you want to get to know me better, to get used to sex with me before I start sticking toys in you?'

'I trust you.' Stiles said.

Derek nodded pressing a gentle kiss to Stiles' mouth. 'Ok.' He said. 'Do you want to eat here or at home?'

'Eat what?'

'Dinner. I'm hungry.' Derek chuckled. Stiles gaped, from sex to food. Sometimes it was hard to keep up.

'Ok.'

'I'll order take out. You go find my bedroom; I know you're dying too. Take that with you and make sure you're naked when I find you.' Derek said. Stiles nodded and rushed off, box in his hands. He opened a door to find a closet full of coats and boots.

Derek's bedroom was behind the second door he checked. He stripped his clothes and left them in a neat pile while then proceeded to examine the room around him, looking at pictures and trinkets and opening drawers. Derek just laughed when he found Stiles with his nose in his bedside cabinet.

'On the bed.' Derek told him. Stiles bounced onto the middle of the bed before rolling onto his knees and sticking his ass in the air. Derek ran a thumb across his cheek before parting them and caressing Stiles' hole. 'Have you ever touched yourself here?' Derek asked.

'No.'

'I'll teach you how to make yourself cum like that when I'm not around.' Derek said lifting a bottle of lube from his bedside cabinet and pouring some onto his fingers. 'But that's a lesson for another day.'

He eased a finger into Stiles. 'Get to know your toy. Lick it.' Derek said. Stiles lifted the plug and eyed it. He felt kind of stupid licking the butt plug at first, but soon he got into, sucking it like it was a cock, knowing it would be in him soon. He ran his tongue all over it, stretching over the wide part and imagining it was Derek's cock fucking his mouth. He whined when he felt Derek tug it out from his lips but his disappointed was short lived because he moaned as Derek began to ease it in past his rim, crying out when the thickest part slid into him. His ass worked around it, holding it snugly in place as Derek leaned back to admire his handy work.

'Food will be here in about ten minutes. Think you can suck me off and make me cum before then?'

'Fuck yes.' Stiles said. He hadn't had Derek's cock in his mouth yet and he couldn't wait to taste him. He turned around and sat on the bed, shifting at the foreign feeling in his ass before he opened Derek's pants and tugged his hard shaft out. 'Hard already?' He teased. Derek squeezed his shoulder.

'Suck.' Derek commanded. Stiles did, opening his mouth wide and wrapping his tongue around the tip before licking under the wide head. He mouthed down to the base then sucked Derek's balls into his mouth. 'Fuck you don't need lessons in this.' Derek growled as Stiles worked his mouth back to the tip and took it into his mouth, bobbing his head until he could feel Derek's prick brush the back of his throat. He chocked around it, relaxed his throat and then swallowed until his nose was in Derek's dark pubes. He kept his mouth there as long as he could before pulling away for a quick gasp of air, then starting all over again. Derek grunted, his fingers bruising against Stiles' scalp as he held him in place.

Stiles brought a hand to Derek's heavy sacks, squeezed them gently and rubbed his thumb over that little patch of skin between Derek's ass and his balls. Derek grunted in surprise and that was all the warning Stiles got before a bitter taste flooded his mouth. He swallowed everything and looked up at Derek with a shit eating grin on his face. Derek bent to kiss him, wrapping his hand around Stiles cock and tugging twice before letting go.

'Get dressed.' Derek said tucking himself away as the doorbell rang. 'Now that's what I call good timing.'

'Derek!' Stiles called sitting on the bed looking dismayed.

'I warned you I would punish you. Come eat. I'm hungry.'

Stiles looked down at his red cock, leaking at the tip but he already knew better than to touch himself more than he had to. He got dressed and went to see what Derek had ordered for dinner, trying and failing to hide the bulge in his pants.

XXX

Poor Stiles? How long will Derek keep him like that I wonder. Don't forget to check out the poll if you have time!


	9. Chapter 9

Another amazing pile of reviews, you guys are awesome. I'd just like to say that I've taken note of your requests and I'll try to work them in some way. Some of them are fantastic, and I never would have thought of them in a million years so yeah, nice one guys and dolls. Keep them coming.

This is the much requested Derek pov so we finally get to see what's going on in his head.

Also Boy On Strings pointed out the poll was missing. I went and fixed it so check it out if you're in the mood. Sorry to anyone who took the time to head over there and ended up cursing me out!

This will be my last update until Sunday. It's party time for me and from 2.30 tomorrow I'll be rocking around the Christmas tree!

I don't own Teen Wolf.

XXX

'I'm going to get tested.' Stiles said, shifting in his seat as they drove back home. The

plug was snug but it felt…weird.

'Why?' Derek asked.

'Because I'm a slut. I really want to bareback with you.' He explained.

'You're a slut eh?' Derek said resting his hand on Stiles' thigh.

'Yeah, a big one.'

'I was tested after my last relationship.' Derek told Stiles squeezing his fingers a little.

'Did he do something?'

'She. And no, just, means I can move on with a clean slate.' Derek moved his hand to Stiles' crotch. Stiles dick was still half hard in his jeans. He wondered how long his punishment would last. Derek had warned him over Special Fried Rice to keep himself hard or there would be more consequences to deal with.

'You're bisexual?'

'I thought you were?'

'I am.' Stiles said.

'I'll sort this out when we get home.' Derek promised.

'Thank you.' Stiles said trying not to sound too grateful.

XXX

Derek sat on his knees between Stiles' legs, his fingers twisting the plug slowly as Stiles arched and gasped and begged for more. 'Beg harder.' Derek said, pulling the plug slightly and watching the pink skin stretch around it before he pushed it back in. He didn't know what it was about this boy that had him crazy. Ever since that first introduction in the Senators study he couldn't get the cock-sure young man out of his head. Stiles was screaming out for someone to take control.

Of course the Senator wouldn't see it, he was too busy working, and Derek didn't blame the man. He was doing a pretty good job as a Senator, and he was by no means a bad father but he just seen Stiles' rebellion as acting out not a cry for help.

Stiles friends were no good either. The first time he met them Jackson was a cocky little son of a bitch but he was Stiles' bitch and once that dominance had been established there was no way Stiles would change up the relationship. And Lydia was too selfish to be completely dominant all of the time.

Derek had the time for this, for Stiles. Eventually they would work out why Stiles needed this but that was for later, when they worked out what type of relationship they would have. Now was just about sex and learning and control. Being his bodyguard helped. Derek needed to control Stiles. The threat was more serious than Stiles realised and Derek was getting paid too much to let something happen to him. It was also a matter of pride. If something happened on Derek's watch he wasn't doing his job right.

Stiles gasped below him and Derek watched as that tongue came out to lick his lips. He didn't plan on it to happen this way, but Stiles reacted so well to Derek's natural dominance that he couldn't resist that spanking.

When Stiles said one twice, when he prolonged the spanking Derek could have shot his load into his jeans he was so turned on. Yes Derek would enjoy bringing pleasure to Stiles and he would even explore the option of an emotional relationship with Stiles. He had the kind of personality Derek could love. He was kind to June and his friends and he adored his father. He wasn't really that spoilt little rich kid he showed to everyone else. He had a vulnerability, but he had strength. By exposing that vulnerability to Stiles Derek knew he was making him stronger.

'Please, oh fuck Derek please!' Stiles breathed.

'Please what.' Derek asked, his voice even.

'Please fuck me. I want you to fuck me so bad.' Stiles begged, bearing down where Derek was teasing him. Derek smiled to himself, Stiles was proving to be a fast learner too.

'Ok.' Derek said easing the plug out. He braced a fist beside Stiles head and rested one of Stiles' ankles on his shoulder to give him better access as he slid in. 'Good boy.'

'Yes. Please Derek.' Stiles begged holding himself still, waiting for whatever Derek was willing to give him.

Derek didn't think either of them could hold off after a night of teasing. He set a hard pace that had Stiles whimpering and begging. Derek made sure to ignore Stiles' cock, he would have to learn to cum without being touched, or not cum at all!

Derek could feel Stiles working with him, trying to move his hips to keep up with the brutal thrusts Derek was delivering. As Derek pressed their lips together he let all his weight fall onto Stiles, folding his body in half, his knees on his shoulders. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek and held him close. Derek thrust once, twice and came hard. He could feel Stiles neglected cock between them begging for release. 'You can come.' He told Stiles, giving his cock several tugs and resting his forehead on Stiles shoulder and watching Stiles cream all over his chest.

He was pleased, Stiles' cock needed very little stimulation. Stiles would be a good sub one day, and Derek looked forward to training him properly.

XXX

'Do you miss it?' Derek asked as Stiles shifted in the bed beside him. Stiles turned to look at the blue butt plug sitting on his bedside table.

'In a strange way.' Stiles said.

'I mean being the dominant one. Topping.' Derek said.

'Oh. It's a relief not to. I just…you've made something click inside me and I can't promise that I won't sneak out to parties when I'm not supposed to but I like how you've changed me. Can someone change in a handful of days?'

'Yes. You have.' Derek said.

'What will we do when Dad comes back?' Stiles asked turning into Derek's arms.

'What do you want to do?'

'Carry on. Only quieter.' Stiles suggested. Derek laughed and pulled him close, kissing him softly.

'We'll talk to your dad when we're ready.' Derek said fingering Stiles' abused hole. Stiles arched his back for more and Derek slipped his finger inside for a second before withdrawing it and running his hand up Stiles spine.

'Will there be more toys?' Stiles asked again. Derek's body was warm; it was nice to rest on someone. When Stiles slept with his friends it was usually Lydia or Jackson curling into him.

'If you want there to be, but they're not necessary in our sex life. I like toys, I'd like to have a full closet so we're not using the same thing twice in a row.' Derek told him. He imagines Stiles spread eagle on his bed in his apartment, blindfolded and vulnerable, depending on Derek to take care of him.

'Will it always be…?' Stiles broke into Derek's fantasy.

'I don't know. I think you need to be dominated at the moment, its not all about ropes and toys, its control and how to use it.'

'I want to be able to touch you too.' Stiles said.

'How?' Derek probed softly. It was nice to see this side of Stiles; normally he was so cocksure in himself that it was nice to see vulnerability, made the boy human.

'I'd like to make you feel good the way you make me feel.'

'We can do whatever you want in bed. If you need me to dominate you, we'll do that. If you want to be in control occasionally or if I feel lazy, I'll lie back for you. Our bed is a safe haven, I don't ever want you to be afraid or embarrassed to ask or at least talk about something.'

'I could wear a collar. That would be hot.' Stiles said suddenly. Derek's cock twitched as he pictured the black leather wrapped around pale skin.

'It would be.' Derek agreed. 'If you want to.'

'I want to.' Stiles said quietly.

Stiles rested his head on Derek's shoulder and eventually fell asleep to the feeling of Derek's finger on his neck, imagining the safety a collar would provide.

XXX

Coming up, the word boyfriend, Derek has to go away for a few days, Stiles and his friends sneak off to San Francisco and Derek meets Tony!

Review and let me know what you love and hate!


	10. Chapter 10

Wow again awesome response guys. Keep the idea's flowing.

I'm sorry I didn't update this weekend. I had my Christmas work dinner and the less said about that the better.

No spanking this chapter, or the next but guess what Stiles wants for Christmas…will he get it through?

XXX

Ed Stilinski was already in his study on Tuesday afternoon. Stiles gave his dad a hug and sat on the corner of his desk, nosing through papers and asking endless questions.

'Have you been behaving for Derek?' Ed interrupted. Stiles nodded.

'He has.' Derek said from the doorway. Stiles turned to grin at his bodyguard for a second before turning back to his dad.

'I'm a perfect angel.' Stiles said giving his megawatt smile.

'In that case I'll allow Tuesday study session to go ahead.' Ed returned the smile. Stiles immediately tugged his phone from his pocket and texted his friends to let them know they were allowed over before he was out of the room.

'What's this about studying?' Derek asked as he followed Stiles to his bedroom.

'On Tuesdays and Thursdays we have a group study session, if anyone can be bothered to show. I didn't go to Tuesdays last week at Lydia's and Thursday was cancelled due to the party at Allison's.'

'I want them to be here for the foreseeable future.' Derek said as Stiles flopped onto his bed. His fingers flew over the keys on his phone. When he was finished he dropped it beside him and looked at Derek.

'Can we talk?' Stiles asked.

'Of course.' Derek said sitting on the edge of the bed.

'What are we? Is it like friends with benefits or are you my boyfriend or how do we describe us, because I'm not a good secret keeper, especially when I can't sit still and Jackson wants to blow me.'

'So let him blow you.' Derek said. 'If that's what you want.'

'Won't you punish me?' Stiles asked.

'Probably, depends on the circumstances.' Derek said.

'Do you want to punish me?'

'I want you to be happy. I want you to have what you need, to get what you need.' Derek said lying across the bottom of the bed. 'Do you want me to be your boyfriend?'

'I like you, I'm in like with you. I don't know how I feel.'

'Well let's call me your boyfriend and we'll think about our feelings as we go. If it turns out we're not compatible like that then we'll stop.'

'Just like that?' Stiles asked frowning.

'Stiles, I like you too. I can be possessive, but I'm also open minded. Like I said the other day, if you want to fuck someone else, within reason, just ask. I may say no, I may demand you do it in front of me, hell I may join in. I might even tell you to go ahead without me, but I can't see it. If you want a blowjob from Jackson I want to see it. If you let him blow you without asking me I will punish you.'

'Like the other night when you didn't let me cum for ages?'

'Like that, maybe more. It all depends on my mood.'

Stiles licked his lips and crawled down the bed until he was nosing the v of Derek's t-shirt, his lips kissing the hot flesh there. 'I'll tell them tonight, that you're my boyfriend.'

'I wonder how they'll react.' Derek asked as he wrapped an arm around Stiles and rolled, pulling Stiles to lie on his chest. 'I love your mouth.' His voice was husky. He brushed his thumb on the corner of Stiles mouth. 'I'm going to fuck it until you're throats all loose and sloppy and that cheeky voice of yours is all rough and sexy.'

'I'd like that too.' Stiles said kissing Derek. Stiles ran his fingers over Derek's smooth cheeks. 'Can I ask a favour?'

'Ask away.' Derek said locking his fingers on the small of Stiles' back.

'Will you not shave like this? I liked how you looked this morning.'

'A favour for a favour.' Derek said.

'Ok.' Stiles grinned.

Derek licked his lips and looked thoughtful. 'Let your hair grow, that way I'll have something to bury my fingers in when I'm fucking you.'

'Deal.' Stiles said kissing Derek.

XXX

Jackson arrived first, snowflakes sitting in his hair as he stomped through the back door. Stiles grinned at him and Jackson smiled back softly, his bag slung over his shoulder, his red scarf tucked around his neck. 'Fuck you're gorgeous.' Stiles said as he snapped a picture with his phone.

'You know it baby.' Jackson said.

'The fires lit in the den, I'm just getting drinks.' Stiles said. Jackson nodded and removed his coat and boots. Derek was on the sofa, his legs spread as he played with Stiles' iPad. Jackson paused and frowned but Stiles just ignored him, handing Derek a mug of hot chocolate and sitting beside him. Jackson sat on the other side of Stiles draping his legs over Stiles' lap. His feet touched Derek's thigh but Derek didn't react.

'What are you doing?' Stiles asked Derek, his cheek touching Derek's shoulder briefly.

'Emailing Laura.'

'Is Laura your girlfriend?' Jackson asked.

'Sister.' Derek answered. They heard someone come through the back door. It turned out to be a very pissed off looking Lydia.

'That jerk McCall skipped me over for some fuck bunny.' She snapped. The snow in her red hair was already starting to melt as she worked her boots off and dumped her bags beside the sofa. She sat on Jackson's lap and reached over to kiss both boys hello. 'Do we have to study? Couldn't we just hang out? Classes are starting to wrap for Christmas now and we've done our exams.'

'You do realise I'm only allowed you guys over on the condition that we're studying.' Stiles said.

'Derek won't tell will you?' Lydia asked snuggling into Stiles and pushing him closer to Derek.

'Depends on what's in it for me.' Derek answered glancing her way.

'I'm sure you and Stiles can work something out.' Lydia smirked. Derek went back to his email.

'Are we staying here tonight?' Jackson asked.

'If you want.' Derek answered. Stiles watched as he sent the email. Derek set the iPad on the coffee table then draped his arm around Stiles shoulders. 'Where will you sleep?' He asked conversationally.

'Where we always sleep.' Jackson said boldly.

'So all of you sleep in Stiles' bed?' Derek asked.

Jackson shrugged. 'Scott doesn't, he goes to a spare room.'

'Why am I not surprised you have threesomes.' Derek muttered. Stiles just grinned and leaned closer to Derek. 'You can sleep in our bed tonight as long as you keep your hands to yourself.' Derek agreed. Stiles looked up at him with a smile on his lips and Jackson gaped as they kissed softly.

Stiles pulled away and looked at his friends. Jackson just stared, and Stiles thought he detected a flash of hurt in his eyes. Lydia grinned gleefully clapping her hands together. Of course she would get off on something like this.

Hours later Derek followed Stiles into the bathroom as Jackson and Lydia got ready for bed. He kissed his boyfriends lips and pressed him into the door. 'When things get more settled between us I'll watch you fuck them some time, then I'll show them how beautiful you are when you ride me, and only me.' Stiles groaned, but he wasn't sure if it was the thought of Derek watching him while he fucked his friends or riding Derek in front of them.

'That would be hot.' Stiles said.

'Do you want me to fuck you while they wait in our bed for us?' Derek asked.

'Oh fuck yes.' Stiles moaned pressing his face into Derek's neck. They were interrupted by the noise of Derek's cell in his pocket. Derek kept his body pressed against Stiles as he answered the phone. The conversation started calmly but went downhill with frantic questions from Derek who was pulling away from Stiles.

'What happened to her, how did this happen. Where the hell were you? Do they know what's wrong with her? What hospital is she in? Book me a flight I'm coming right away.' Derek snapped hanging up.

'What's wrong?'

'My sister just collapsed and was taken into hospital. They're doing tests. That was my Uncle.' Derek said running a hand through his hair.

'Ok, calm down. Are you going to New York?'

'Yes.'

'For how long?' Stiles asked.

'I don't know.' Derek admitted.

'But it's almost Christmas.' Stiles said quietly. He didn't realise how much he wanted Derek around until that moment, and this had only started a few days ago.

'I'll call you ok.' Derek said. 'Stiles you have to behave. I'll get a friend to keep an eye on you, but you have to do as you're told. Don't give me any more stress than I already have.'

Stiles didn't know what to say as he watched Derek grab a few things in the bathroom before heading back into the bedroom. Lydia and Jackson tried to look like they hadn't been eavesdropping as Derek gathered a few bits and pieces. His cell rang again and he answered it, getting details of his flight.

'Ok, my flights in two hours. I have to go baby. Be good.' Derek said kissing Stiles mouth again and pressing a thumb under Stiles jaw. 'Go to bed.' Derek said nodding to the two teenagers in the bed. 'You two look after him.'

And Derek was away.

XXX

What's Stiles going to get up to without Derek? Want a hint? He's going to skip the last day of school to find the perfect Christmas gift for Derek! I've already got one gift planned for them; any suggestions for further gifts are welcome!


	11. Chapter 11

Again wow, thank you for the reviews. I love them.

A few of you are expecting more of our cocky little Stiles. He's here a bit in this chapter but give him a few days. Lydia's epic Christmas party is coming up after all!

I don't own Teen Wolf.

XXX

It had seemed like a good idea at the time when he woke with Jackson plastered to his back. He called Derek to ask about Laura but Derek didn't know anything new. Lydia being the evil bitch she was walked naked from the bathroom back to bed and snuggled into Stiles' side. Nothing had happened and she had been Stiles' shirt when she went in there.

'What's going on there anyway?' Derek asked.

'Um…Jackson's asleep.'

'And Lydia?' Derek asked as she worked a hand under his pyjama pants.

'She's being bold.' Stiles said trying to tug her hand away.

'Let her do what she wants.' Derek said. Stiles licked his lips.

'Derek are you serious?' Stiles asked.

There was a pause on the other end of the line then Derek spoke. 'Yes.' He answered. Stiles let go of her wrist and she smirked as she wrapped her hand around his half hard dick. Stiles let out a little groan.

'Feel good?' Derek asked.

'Yeah.' Stiles said.

'Stiles?' Derek said. It sounded like he was smirking.

'What?' Stiles asked swallowing as her nails scratched his balls.

'Good morning.' Derek said at the same time Stiles' alarm blared on the bedside table, signalling it was time to get up for school. Stiles groaned as Derek laughed on the other end of the line. 'If she touches you again when I'm not around she won't be allowed to join us in the future, and I may consider banning her from the house for long periods of time.'

'I'll tell her.'

'I think that's a good idea. Same goes for Jackson.'

'Ok.'

'And Stiles?'

'What?'

'I'm going to punish you for that.'

XXX

Stiles ditched his new babysitter by cutting school after the first class. It was the last day before winter break anyway so Stiles didn't care. Not an hour after the man dropped him at the gates Stiles was riding shotgun in Jackson's Porsche as it ate the miles between Beacon Hills and San Francisco. They would be there by lunchtime Stiles reckoned. He glanced at Jackson out of the corner of his eye. Jackson had been quiet since Derek kissed him last night, but his body language hadn't changed. He was still clingy to Stiles from time to time, acting goofy other times.

He had been the first up for the trip to San Francisco. Scott was in the backseat giving them a running commentary on how Belinda Monk's pussy was the best thing since sliced bread. Lydia looked like she was ready to punch him in the mouth, but then she'd looked like that ever since Stiles had repeated Derek's threat to her. Stiles wondered what to do to bring his Jackson back out to play.

When they finally got to the city Stiles knew exactly where he was going. It was a sex shop he'd walked past hundreds of times but never entered. He rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans before pushing the door open and stepping inside. There was no one there other than a chubby guy behind a counter wearing a leather vest.

'Hi.' He greeted Stiles warmly. Stiles just muttered back and buried his red face in a display of dildos. The door opened and Stiles watched Scott's eyes widen as he looked around before falling back out the door and making a quick escape. Stiles chuckled to himself at his friends antics.

'Can I help you with anything?' The guy asked moving closer to Stiles.

'Um, I'm looking for a Christmas gift for my boyfriend.' Stiles blushed.

'We have some very exciting Christmas tree shaped dildos.'

Stiles just gaped imagining a Christmas tree in his ass. 'Not the kind of thing I'm looking for.'

'Are you sure, it makes for a good ornament too.' The guy said nodding to the small plastic tree sitting on the counter. Stiles swallowed. Derek could do almost anything he wanted to Stiles but Stiles vowed there and then he would never let Derek shove a tree in his arse.

'I was looking for something more along the lines of a paddle.' Stiles said praying he didn't sound like a twelve year old boy.

'We have a great range of Christmas paddles.' The guy said waddling off. Stiles followed and blushed when he spied the display of paddles with Santa Clause on them.

'Got any black.' Stiles asked frantically.

'Sure. We have black leather studded.' He said waving at the display. 'There's a lot of matching items in this range.' The guy said. Stiles lifted the unpackaged paddle and hefted it in his hands. One side was flat and smooth, the black leather stretched across it. The other side was curved and had rows of tiny studs embedded in it. 'The handle is rounded off so it can be used for penetration. Would you like to see some other things in this style?'

Ten minutes later there was an array of toys spread on the floor all in the black leather studded style, ranging from blindfolds to something called a spreader bar. Stiles licked his lips as he gazed at the picture on the packaging. That was something he definitely wanted. The thought of his legs being held wide for Derek had his dick twitching.

Stiles wanted to buy one of everything but he didn't want to seem too keen so he settled on the paddle, the spreader bar with wrist and ankle cuffs and a black dildo. Ok so he was going overboard with the black here but Stiles had researched the brand several days ago and he wasn't into sex toys yet but most people seemed to feel this manufacturer was the best.

He collected what he wanted and headed to the counter. He paused when his eye caught sight of a collar. He imagined Derek wrapping it around his throat, tugging it. Stiles moved away, that was something he wanted to buy when Derek was with him, not alone with a weird sales assistant whom Stiles suspected had a Christmas tree in his arse from the way he was walking.

'Would you like them gift wrapped?' He asked giving Stiles a choice of silver spirals on black or red cocks on green paper.

Stiles almost chocked as he nodded to the silver.

XXX

'So we came here to buy sex toys?' Lydia asked as she wobbled out of another shop, her hands full of bags.

'No I came here to buy sex toys.' Stiles said talking some of her shopping. He was wearing a black beanie and glasses, Scott and Jackson's idea of a disguise. He didn't feel much disguised when he was trailing them around the mall. 'You came here to help defeat the recession it would seem.' Stiles said pausing by a window and ogling a black shirt. He wondered if he should buy a normal gift for Derek as well as the sex toys. 'Hey what size do you think Derek is?'

'Well…come with me…' Lydia smirked grabbing his sleeve and dragging him into the shop.

On the way home in the car Stiles decided it was time to try to fix Jackson. 'If Scott weren't in the car I would blow you.' Stiles said, trying to break the tension. Scott made a chocked noise and Lydia perked up. Jackson slowed the car.

'That could be arranged.' He said.

'It's raining.' Scott pointed out.

'In fact I wouldn't blow you; I would give you a rim job to make your knees knock while you fucked Lydia.'

'Fuck yes.' Jackson said. 'McCall out now!' He teased pulling over to the side of the road and shifting the car into park.

'You guys aren't actually serious!' Scott said. 'What about Stiles' man thing?'

'Derek? I'll video it for him. He'll love it.' Stiles joked. He wondered what Derek would make of receiving that into his inbox. He imagined his punishment as Derek's big hand smacking him across the buttocks. He would take anything, except for being left. That he didn't think he could handle.

'Earth to Stiles!' Jackson grinned snapping his fingers in front of Stiles' eyes. 'What were you thinking about?'

'How good your ass tastes.' Stiles leered.

'My ass tastes fucking awesome.' Jackson told Scott with a grin.

'Ugh.' Scott said slumping into his seat while Lydia cackled beside him like a witch.

When Jackson dropped him off, Stiles rushed inside, taking his bags to his room before coming to his dad's study. 'Is Derek back?' He asked.

'No. And not only did you skip school, you skipped your bodyguard.'

'He skipped me. He's not on the ball. I'll not leave the house again until Derek comes back I promise.'

'You like him don't you.' Ed said leaning back in his chair.

'He knows stuff…like I don't know he knows what I'm thinking.'

'He also knows you skipped your bodyguard.'

'I'll call him and apologise.' Stiles promised backing out of the room. He made himself a sandwich then went to his room to call Derek.

Derek answered on the third ring. 'What did I tell you?' He demanded. He didn't sound pissed, he sounded like he expected Stiles to act out.

'To behave.'

'And what did you do today?'

'Bought you some Christmas gifts.' Stiles said. Derek was silent for a long time on the other end of the phone.

'My sister's pregnant.' He eventually said.

'Oh. Is that good?'

'Yes.' Derek said. 'She's been having problems conceiving. Her boyfriends taking her away over Christmas for some rest. They invited me to join them in Hawaii until January. He has a place there.'

'January.' Stiles said. He could feel something inside him rise, like a panic. How would he cope without Derek? How had he got so dependent on the man in just a few days? He wanted Derek to come home now.

'Stiles.' Derek said.

'What?'

'I'm coming home.'

Stiles closed his eyes, feeling his breathing return to normal.

'I need you do to me a favour.'

'What do you need me to do?'

'Open your pants.'

XXX

Phone sex, or just a punishment? What do you think?

Coming up Stiles gets to go to a party, Derek meets Tony and Stiles gets jealous and possessive! Also we'll be peeking into why Stiles is so close with Lydia and Jackson.


	12. Chapter 12

I went with both phone sex and punishment…I hope it works ok for you guys.

Again, some awesome reviews. I love to listen to my phone vibrate when I get another email!

XXX

'Run your hand down your dick.' Derek said. Stiles licked his lips and obeyed. 'Now, back to the tip. I want you to touch your balls with the other one.'

Stiles moaned as he ran his fingertips over his balls. 'Are you being gentle with yourself?' Derek asked. 'Are you teasing?'

'Yes.' Stiles said.

'Well stop it. Grip yourself firmer. Tug your balls.' Stiles grunted as he obeyed. 'Tell me what your cock looks like.'

'Derek!' Stiles blushed looking down at himself.

'I gave you a command.'

'It's red. And leaking. And so hard it could cut glass.' Stiles said. He caught sight of himself in the mirror. His blush was halfway down his chest.

'Touch your ass. Just one finger, just brush the rim.' Derek said.

'Are you jerking off?' Stiles asked.

'Did I say you could ask me a question?' Derek asked.

'No. Sorry. My finger's touching my ass.'

'Don't penetrate. That's for me to do.'

'Ok.' Stiles said closing his eyes and squeezing the head of his dick.

'Now take your hand away from your ass and slap your balls.'

'What?' Stiles asked.

'I said slap your balls.' Derek said slowly.

'But…'

'Take your hand off your cock.' Stiles obeyed. 'Don't touch yourself again until I tell you to.'

'Ok.' Stiles said feeling ashamed that he'd let Derek down.

'Sleep well Stiles.' Derek said killing the call. Stiles stared aghast at the phone, then his prick. There was no way this was fair.

'I want to slap my balls now.' He said to the silent phone.

XXX

'You're not grounded anymore.' Ed Stilinski said when his son arrived for breakfast in the morning. Stiles grinned as he read the letter in his hand. The results were quick, but then when you paid through the nose for these services what do you expect. As he thought there were no issues.

The noise of the garage door closing drew Stiles attention. It was Derek, it had to be Derek. God the man was only away one day and this was the way Stiles was acting. He wanted to run to him and jump in his arms. He wanted to kiss Derek and tell him that despite him impromptu trip to San Francisco that he was a good boy. He stood his ground and rolled his eyes when Derek walked in. All a show for his dad of course.

'Can I go shopping?' Stiles asked sitting down to his breakfast, not bothering to say hello.

'Um…sure you can go shopping. If it's ok with Derek. He is just home from New York.'

'It's ok.'

'See, he stalks me nowadays.' Stiles said to his dad.

'That's what I pay him for.' Ed said.

'He's good. You should give him a bonus.' Stiles smirked into his toast. Derek just rolled his eyes and wrapped his hand around the back of Stiles neck in greeting, his thumb pressing on a spot by his shoulder.

XXX

Derek was holding Stiles' hand as they followed Lydia and Allison through the mall. Allison's mom was a fashion designer, or something, and Lydia demanded Allison be dragged into their circle of friends.

'I'm not fucking her as initiation.' Stiles warned at breakfast after Ed had went to work and his friends had arrived. He had hoped they would be late and he would get some alone time with Derek but they were early. Selfish bastards. Derek just raised an eyebrow at the comment.

'You didn't fuck Scott.' Jackson said pointing at him with his fork. Scott scowled from the corner. He was hung over from too many shots at the party the night before. Stiles had a rough night himself. Derek had called him four times, and Stiles' hand and Derek's voice had worked Stiles' cock into frenzy until Derek told him to stop. Stiles was only allowed to cum when Derek was touching him.

'We've been friends forever. That would be like fucking my brother or something. Gross.' Stiles screwed his nose up. Scott nodded his agreement.

'Well Allison's in. I say so.' Lydia said.

'Whatever.' Scott said slumping over the table and resting his head on his folded arms. Jackson smirked as he poured salt in Scott's hair then pasted an innocent look on his face when Scott sat up, not noticing everyone looking everywhere but at him. They had trooped out of the house and into one of the black SUV's. Derek drove.

'I like those shoes.' Lydia stopped suddenly and Stiles almost bowled into her back. 'Watch it Stilinski.' She hissed. Stiles stuck his tongue out.

'Be cheeky again and I'll stop feeding you info about my sex life.'

'You tell them about our sex life?' Derek asked. Allison looked between the two and blushed before looking back at the window display.

'Sure why not. It keeps her off my back and means she helps me with school work stuff.'

'You mean you tell her what we do in bed when you're supposed to be doing homework and in return she lets you copy her homework.'

'If I say yes are we going to have less sex?' Derek just stared. 'And it's not so much copy as…does…'

'Lydia, stop doing his homework for him and I'll give you details.' Derek said.

'No fair. You can't deal with the devil Derek, your souls not safe. Mines been around her for long enough now to be immune but Derek you don't know what you're doing.'

'Done.' Lydia said kissing Derek quickly on the lips. 'Sealed with a kiss.' She smirked before hooking her arm through Allison's and dragging her away.

'What just happened?' Stiles heard Allison ask.

'Oh honey, don't worry. You'll catch up soon.'

Stiles followed trying to let go of Derek's hand. Derek refused to relent his grip and Stiles had soon forgotten he was supposed to be pissed off with his boyfriend when he was checking out jeans his eyes flickering to the changing rooms at the back of the store. 'These would look so hot on you.' Stiles grinned imagining the blue denim stretched across Derek's ass. 'Let's go try them on.'

'No.' Derek said. 'We are not having sex in the mall. We can have sex when I feel you've been sufficiently punished for your misdemeanours.'

'Oh my god are you a cop now.' Stiles teased. He was horny as hell but he wasn't too pissed off with the man, he'd missed him for all of the thirty five hours they'd been apart.

They went for lunch. Being the spoilt rich kids they were they didn't use the food court ('Are you actually trying to kill us?') so they went to a restaurant. Derek had a quick word in a waiter's ear and suddenly they had a great table with a view of the whole restaurant. Derek made sure to find several exit routes before settling beside his boyfriend.

'Ok so what's up with your boyfriend?' Allison asked as Scott and Jackson joined them at the table, Danny right behind them. Derek stared.

'I swear you kids are multiplying before my eyes. Who's that?'

'Danny, ignore my ignoramus manner-less boyfriend bodyguard. Don't feel uncomfortable by his glare-stare, it's his favourite pose.' Stiles said. 'Don't you remember pulling him off me a week ago?' Stiles said. Derek glared at Danny for a second before turning to Stiles.

'If you don't behave I'll put your plug in you and you'll have to wait until tomorrow.' Derek whispered in Stiles' ear.

'I'll behave.'

They were just about to order when three guys walked in. They called out to each other and before Derek's horrified eyes, joined the table. One guy even had the nerve to shove a chair in the space between Stiles and Lydia.

'Hey Stiles' the guy said with a smile.

'Hey Tony.' Stiles said tiredly.

Derek put an arm along the back of Stiles chair and leaned the other one on the table so he could look around Stiles and actually glare in Tony's face.

'Oh my god you're so fucking cute.' Stiles said leaning forward to kiss Derek. Derek puckered his lips but kept his eyes on Tony as Stiles kissed him. Stiles laughed harder and leaned into Derek's arm. 'Stop glaring.' Stiles said nosing Derek's cheek. Derek eventually looked away but not before sharing a look with Stiles. It was that possessive your mine and I'm going to prove it to you look. Stiles' tingled in nervous excitement.

The food arrived and everybody dug in, chatting happily.

'Hey Derek.' Stiles said quietly. Derek turned to look at Stiles and caught Tony leaning close to listen to them. 'Can we stay at your place tonight?'

'Why?' Derek asked offering a bite of his pork for Stiles to taste.

'That's good.' Stiles nodded at the food. 'I um, I want to be loud. I don't think I'll be quiet tonight.'

'Your wish is my command.' Derek said stealing a piece of Stiles' chicken.

XXX

What's next? Any idea's what might happen at Derek's apartment?


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! Wow again, you're reviews are awesome. Ok so this didn't exactly turn out the way I wanted it to but I'm happy with it. Let me know what you think of it!

XXX

Stiles could feel his arms stretched tight across the bed. He tested his teeth against the gag in his mouth, tugged his wrists. He wondered where Derek was. The blindfold covering his eyes had him on edge but he was dying to know what was going on around him. His cock was already hard and leaking and Derek had only touched him to bind him to the bed and blindfold and gag him. He wasn't expecting the gag. He was expecting Derek to make him scream but he didn't hate it.

He jumped when he felt the bed dip and Derek straddled his tummy. His hairy thighs tickled Stiles sensitive sides. 'I think I should buy a length of chain and put a cuff on your ankle, keep you chained to this bed.' Derek said. Stiles thought about the ankle cuffs wrapped and hidden under his bed for Derek to put on him. 'Then I would always know where you are. I could train you to be my little sex slave. Would you like that Stiles?' Derek asked. Stiles nodded. 'Then I could do whatever I wanted with you.'

Stiles imagined what Derek was going to do with him. He wanted to be spanked again, he wanted to be dominated and fucked and held down. He wanted Derek to tie his wrists together and let Stiles ride him lazily.

'You're thinking filthy things. I got some filthy things for you in New York but you can't have them until Christmas.' Derek said leaning forward to bite Stiles' earlobe. 'I saw your letter. I saw your results. You're clean. Know what that means?' Derek asked.

Stiles nodded, silently begging Derek to do something, anything. 'I'll remove one thing. Blindfold or gag.' Derek said. Stiles tried to say gag, but the gag in his mouth garbled the word. Derek chuckled but he got the message, pulling the gag out and letting it rest on Stiles' throat. He pressed the ball against Stiles Adams apple. Stiles gasped at the feeling making his cock throb.

'I'm going to fuck your mouth now.' Derek said. 'But I can't make up my mind, do I cum in your mouth or do I fuck you?'

'Fuck me.' Stiles said licking his lips.

'You want me to fuck you. And do you want to cum?'

Stiles hesitated, his breath catching as he tried to speak. He didn't want to make Derek angry. 'Only if you want me to.' Stiles said. He could feel the blush on his chest.

'Stiles don't tell me lies.'

'I'm not.' Stiles said quickly. 'My desire to please you is more powerful than my desire to orgasm.' Stiles hoped Derek understood what he meant.

'Such a good boy. I'll give you a real treat tonight.' Derek said. Stiles could feel him moving and then Derek's cock was working its way into his mouth. Stiles concentrated on breathing and working his throat, ignoring his gag reflex as he took Derek as deep as he could. He felt Derek's fingers working around his hole, the tip of one finger slipping inside. Stiles moaned around his mouthful as Derek's hips started a slow rhythm. Stiles ignored the wonderful feeling of Derek's fingers, ignored the feeling of his cock pressed against Derek's chest and focused on Derek's pleasure.

He flexed his throat around Derek's hard length, moaning because he knew how the vibrations would make Derek feel. He could feel Derek's balls get closer to his nose and absently he noticed a third finger enter him, working him open. He moaned again, feeling Derek's hips stutter and jerk before he pulled his cock away. Stiles whined and pouted and was rewarded with a kiss as Derek shuffled about on the bed. Stiles felt the head of Derek's cock nudge his balls, then his hole. Derek pushed into Stiles in one long slow stroke. Stiles gasped and arched, wrapping his legs around Derek's waist and hooking his ankles behind Derek's back for more leverage. He clenched his ass around Derek's hot flesh, loving the feeling of no barriers.

Derek's hips rotated slowly, his mouth working at Stiles neck as he moved inside his boyfriend. Stiles moaned and whined aching to touch his lover but he was pinned. The rope held his wrists to the bed, and Derek's weight kept the rest of him anchored. Then Derek was licking down his chest, nibbling his nipples. 'I can't wait to see your Christmas gifts on you.' He said lapping and sucking. Stiles whined again and clenched hard. Derek grunted and that was the only hint he needed.

He dragged his cock out to the tip and slipped back in, his pace slow and steady. 'I'm going to cum first, then I'm going to make you cum.' Derek promised.

'Ok. Yes please.' Stiles said. He wanted to be good for Derek; he didn't want to disappoint him.

'You won't disappoint me.' Derek said. Stiles blushed when he realised he said it out loud. 'Never.' He kissed Stiles cheeks as he gripped Stiles neck, his hips slamming hard into Stiles. Stiles could feel Derek tense and he thrust a few more times before warm heat was filling Stiles up.

'Yes.' Stiles said as Derek grunted and moaned, his hips jerking through his orgasm.

'Fuck.' Derek collapsed on top of Stiles dragging the blindfold off. Derek kissed Stiles' mouth gently then brushed his lips over his eyelids. 'That was intense.' Derek said.

'It was.' Stiles agreed. Derek lay there catching his breath until his soft cock slipped from Stiles. When his breathing was normal he crawled down the bed. Stiles watched wide eyed as Derek lapped at the head of his cock. 'Fuck.' He breathed as Derek swallowed Stiles to the root immediately. This was the first blowjob Derek had ever given Stiles and Stiles prayed that it wasn't the last.

Derek worked his throat around Stiles' cock. 'FUCK!' Stiles cried as Derek's fingers squeezed his balls gently as he swallowed around Stiles cock again and again. Derek bobbed his head and Stiles couldn't get over the sight of the black head giving him pleasure. 'Please Derek!' Stiles begged as Derek swallowed again.

'I'm…' It was all the warning he was able to give before he shot down Derek's throat. In bed, Stiles had good stamina and could hold off his orgasm, but Derek's twenty four hours of teasing coupled with his amazing mouth has Stiles on his knees. There was no way he could have lasted longer.

'Sorry.' Stiles said as Derek licked his lips.

'What for?'

'Coming too soon.' Stiles blushed. Derek just smiled and disappeared off the bed. He came back with a damp cloth and washed Stiles body down before untying him. Stiles flexed his wrists as he sat in the middle of the bed waiting for Derek. Derek came back with a small jar of something and proceeded to slather it over Stiles' chaffed wrists.

'When I was your age I used to go to this club in New York. I had just joined the Marines at the time and I was working thought the ranks quickly. I was a natural dominant but I had a mentor who taught me how to take good care of my subs. The club was intense. I didn't like the dressing up element and refused to do it so she decided to punish me. She told me that I would be untied when I made someone cum. I didn't like it, I wasn't into being dominated like that, or gangbanged for that matter. She gave everyone a minute with me, knowing these guys could stand around for hours jerking off and watching the shows. There was no way I could make someone cum in a minute. He came in forty seven seconds and I spat it at her. I never went back after that.'

'That doesn't sound like it was consensual.' Stiles said.

'It wasn't, they had to hold me down to tie me.' Derek said. 'But I got my revenge.'

'Why?'

'Well somehow pictures of her got leaked and she lost her job as a high court judge. She was one of the youngest judges on the circuit.'

Stiles giggled as he snuggled against Derek's chest. 'Will you hang out with us on Christmas?'

'Hey I have to be there, someone could kidnap my boy after all.' Derek said brushing his lips against Stiles head. They moved so Derek was spooning behind Stiles.

'I'm usually the big spoon. The last person to spoon with me like this was my mom when she would tell me stories to help me sleep. She used to make them up.' Stiles said. 'She always had a little prince finding the girl of his dreams. One day I asked why the prince always got the girl and she understood because in the next story the knight with jet black hair arrived to help the prince fight off the bad guys and they rode off into the sunset.'

'Help fight the bad guys?' Derek asked.

'Yeah, she even got that I wasn't a damsel in distress, just a boy needing a bit of help and a different kind of love.'

'I get it too.' Derek said kissing Stiles' neck. 'Go to sleep.'

Stiles did sleep.

XXX

I couldn't resist ending it on a soppy note. Coming up, Stiles gets possessive and Derek gets to see Stiles in his element at a party.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I had the worst kind of day in work so some after work drinks were definitely called for!

I'm off schedule now because this chapter was yesterday, and I'm behind with my Christmas Eve chapters so I'll have some catching up to do this afternoon.

Sorry if it's a bit rushed. I'll hopefully have a read over it in the next day or two and get any errors fixed up.

And how could I almost forget to thank you for the reviews! They, as always were awesome!

XXX

'Derek please you have to let him come, it's the biggest party of the year.' Lydia said as she sat herself in Derek's lap.

'It's your party.' Derek said wrapping an arm around her back to steady her.

'Precisely.' Lydia said. Stiles scowled at them from across the room. He decided he didn't like the way Derek was preventing Lydia from breaking her neck. Stiles could live with Lydia breaking her neck right at this moment in time. Jackson sidled up beside him, flinging an arm around Stiles shoulder. 'Everybody is going to be there.'

Derek looked over Lydia's shoulder at Stiles and Jackson. 'Do you want to go to the party?' Derek asked rubbing his hand on Lydia's side. Stiles scowled. What the hell did Derek think he was doing getting all over Lydia like that?

'Hell yeah.' Stiles said pressing his hip to Jacksons. He looked at Jackson in time to see him smirk at Derek but Derek was already looking at Lydia as they talked. Stiles wondered what Derek was up to, holding Lydia like that. Didn't he know Stiles had shared a secret last night that not even his dad knew? His mom's fairy tales were something Stiles often dreamed about. After opening his heart and sharing his secret Derek was just going to mount Lydia in front of him? Well two could play that game.

XXX

Derek stalked Stiles, watching as Stiles prowled the crowd like a pro. He'd changed. Derek was impressed, taking the time to enjoy this dominant Stiles wearing a half unbuttoned shirt and designer jeans. He had no end of admirers. Girls were giggled and cuddling him and even a few of the jocks were giving him appreciative looks. Stiles owned the room, despite the fact that kids like Lydia and Scott were there, Stiles had the floor.

'Stiles!' A cute blond squealed and ran towards him, her curls bouncing as she jumped into his arms, her legs wrapping around his hips. He caught her laughing as she kissed his lips. Derek pushed the foreign feelings away. He wasn't jealous of a seventeen year old girl.

'Hey baby. Long-time no see.' Stiles said setting her down.

'Oh my god my life.' She said. 'Are you going to come find me later?'

'Maybe.' Stiles said tugging one of her curls and watching it bounce back to its original shape.

'You won't. You'll end up fucking Jackson or Lydia again.' She pouted.

'Hey don't pout.' Stiles said kissing the pout away. 'Lydia can fend for herself these days and Jackson's my boy.'

'Maybe you'll bring Jackson along to play.' She said. Then she leaned up on her toes to whisper something to Stiles. His eyes widened and locked on Derek's for a second as he listened to her but his gaze was gone just as quick.

'Well that's new.' Stiles admitted slapping her bum as she squealed and ran to jump on some other poor fellow.

'What?' Jackson asked coming to stand beside Stiles. 'What did she want to do?'

'She wanted a threesome in the shower.'

'Idiot. Doesn't she know it'll be sloppy and we'll be drunk and someone will break their neck?' Jackson snapped. 'On a bed. Not in a shower.'

'Or that you'll wreck your hair?' Stiles teased.

Jackson just glared at Stiles.

There was a crash in the corner and Scott was picking himself sheepishly out of the Christmas tree, a tiny brunette blushing beside him.

'I swear to god McCall I'm going to kill you. I am actually going to kill you.' Lydia snapped stomping towards the damaged tree. Derek's attention was distracted too long. When he looked back at Stiles someone had their arm around his shoulder. It was the Tony kid.

'My Boxing Day party will be so much better.' Tony was telling Stiles. Jackson had sidled away from Stiles and was heading for Derek.

'Do something.' Jackson muttered. It was the first time Jackson had sought Derek out directly. The first time he had spoken to Derek without Stiles around. He looked uncomfortable.

'What do you mean?'

'I don't like him?'

'You mean you're jealous of him?'

'No. he tries to control Stiles. You have to stop them.'

'If they want to go out together I can't stop them.' Derek said. He felt his chest tighten at the thought of Stiles with someone else, someone who meant something. Someone Stiles would strive not to hurt. Lydia had told Derek that Stiles was faithful to Tony when they were together and Stiles was always a sweet boyfriend.

'It'll be in your best interests to or you'll lose Stiles.' Jackson muttered.

Stiles turned to Derek, chocolate eyes wide and locked on Derek. It was the first time Stiles had looked directly and purposefully towards Derek. It was a plea, save me.

Derek tried not to smirk as he realised he hadn't lost Stiles. He didn't want to lose Stiles either, he discovered. He wouldn't lose Stiles, he decided, not to this kid who kept pushing himself in front of Stiles all the time. He wouldn't let Jackson or Lydia lose Stiles either.

Licking his lips Derek walked towards the couple reaching out a hand and tugging Stiles away from Tony. 'I believe this is mine.' Derek said wrapping an arm around Stiles from behind. 'Thanks for taking care of him but I can handle him from here.'

Tony gaped for a second before turning on his heel and shooting a filthy look at Derek.

'What was that all about earlier?' Derek asking, ignoring Tony and turning to Stiles.

'You were all over Lydia. I just thought I should do some flirting too.'

'Stop acting like an asshole or I'll turn into your bodyguard and drag you home.'

'And fuck me?'

'No, I'll spank you and put you to bed with no supper.'

Stiles chuckled and tugged Derek onto one of the couches. Stiles pulled Derek's arm around him and pushed his back into Derek so he was lying along the length of couch with his shoulder on Derek's lap.

'Party sucks.' Jackson said from the back of the sofa. Derek turned to look at him.

'Come keep us company then.' Derek said. He chuckled when Jackson vaulted over the back of the sofa and landed on top of Stiles. Stiles let a little grunt out as Jackson got comfortable, moving so his head was pillowed on Derek's thigh too.

'There isn't much room.' Jackson admitted.

Derek watched as Lydia stomped into the room and sat on the boy's legs. 'Leaving me out?' She asked with a pretty pout. He was amused at the way the three of them arranged themselves, Jackson and Lydia somehow fitting in between Stiles legs, Stiles leaning on Derek.

He wondered suddenly why these two attractive young people seemed so dependent on Stiles. They always seemed to migrate together, to find each other in the crowd. He wrapped his arm firmer around Stiles' shoulders but moved his hand, experimenting with touching Jackson. He ran his fingers through Jackson's hair the way he'd watched Stiles doing a few times. Jackson arched his neck and looked back to see who was touching him. He offered Derek a small smile then settled against Stiles again to watch two girls grinding against each other on a coffee table.

'Are all the parties you go to like this?' Derek asked Stiles.

'Pretty much.' Stiles said. 'Do you want to leave?' He asked but he was distracted by Lydia twisting and crawling so she lay on Jackson's chest. She bit his lip then licked into his mouth. Derek tightened his fingers in Jackson's hair as Stiles adjusted his position so he could watch his friends kiss.

Derek nodded his head, his stubbly cheek rubbing against Stiles smooth one. He didn't understand why they're like this but he did understand their need, their bond. He didn't think he could take that away from them, not yet, maybe not ever. There's a small dependence on each other. It's different from love, and it's impossible to explain, but stopping the complicated relationship they have will hurt the three of them more than they'd ever care to admit. Derek doesn't want to hurt Stiles that way. His friends are part of who Stiles is; he needs them to need him. He needs them to function.

Now Derek really wanted to find out why.

XXX

Derek's got a bit of a mystery to solve. Next up, it's Christmas Eve! I wonder what Stiles will do to amuse himself…

I'll hopefully post one more chapter tonight, maybe two. I may even be sad and post tomorrow, but I don't expect anyone will be around to read it!


	15. Chapter 15

This chapter really didn't want to be written, and I don't know why, so sorry for the wait.

Thanks again for all the reviews, they keep me going.

XXX

Stiles woke early on Christmas Eve. He was in a warm cocoon of blankets and Derek. Derek was lying face down, his head turned towards Stiles on the pillow. Stiles watched him sleep. With his eyes closed he looked so innocent, beautiful long eyelashes fanned out on his cheeks.

Stiles realised he didn't know much about the man lying beside him. He'd heard very little about Derek. He knew Derek's Uncle owned the security company that Derek worked for. He knew Derek's parents had been killed when he was young and he knew Derek used to be a soldier. Beyond that he knew nothing. Derek was very personal, kept his emotions to himself. The only time Stiles seen him upset was when Tony shouldered his way into the seat beside Stiles.

Derek was possessive then, and Stiles liked it. he wanted to see more of possessive Derek. He wanted to be possessive of Derek. He wanted to make Derek happy, not just be perfectly obedient, but he wanted Derek to laugh. He wanted to watch movies, eat too much crap and fall asleep on the couch. He wanted to wake in the middle of the night, cold and stiff and wake Derek to drag him to bed so they could snuggle.

He didn't just want sex, he wanted a life with Derek. He wondered what Derek wanted from him? was it just sex, was it someone to dominate? Or did Derek want companionship. Sure they were describing each other as boyfriends but that was a descriptive word. Boy's who were friends.

'Hey.' Derek said, breaking Stiles out of his thoughs. His voice was rough from sleep.

'Hey.' Stiles said. Derek reached a hand out and tugged Stiles closer so they could kiss. 'It's almost Christmas.' Stiles said when they pulled apart.

'Yeah.' Derek said letting his eyes fall closed again. 'What are you doing today?'

'I plan on lying here with you.' Stiles said moving so he was sharing Derek's pillow. Derek chuckled and pulled him closer.

'Are you going to be a good boy today?' Derek asked.

'Define good.' Stiles said. Derek ran a hand down Stiles back and cupped his ass, slapping it once. Stiles arched his hips into Derek's hand.

'Good is making me breakfast in bed.' Derek said.

Stiles grinned as he got out of bed and hunted for his pyjama pants. He tugged them on and headed downstairs. His dad was in the kitchen.

'Morning Dad.' Stiles said. June was sitting at the table.'Morning June.'

'Morning.' Ed said. 'I uh, I have a surprise for you.'

'Really?'

'An early Christmas gift. I was planning on going to the cabin but I've agreed to do a speech on Monday and I don't think I'll get the chance. Do you and your friends want to go up there instead?'

'The cabin. All to ourselves.'

'All to yourselves!' Ed said knowingly. Stiles blushed and opened his mouth to reply then closed it again.

'What are you doing?' Ed asked watching Stiles pull food from the fridge.

'I'm making Derek breakfast.' Stiles said.

'To give him more energy for sex?' Ed asked.

'What…how did you…when did…'

'It's pretty obvious when you drag the man into your bedroom by the hand.'

Stiles blushed but didn't speak as he carried on cooking. When he was done he carried everything upstairs.

'Hey Stiles, come meet Laura.' Derek said patting the bed. Stiles set the food down and crawled onto the bed. Derek hauled him in between his legs so the iPad was on Stiles' lap and Derek was looking over Stiles shoulder.

'Hey so you're the young man who's got lumbered with this buffoon.' Laura said teasingly. She was cute, her eyes were green like Derek's but she had blond hair.

'The one and only!' Stiles grinned. He felt Derek shift and smelt the aroma of coffee coming closer.

'Derek keep this one. I like him.' Laura grinned. Derek laughed as he bit into his bacon roll.

XXX

'So what's the deal with your friends?' Derek asked. Stiles was sitting on the sofa and Derek had been dozing with his head in Stiles' lap. Stiles ran his fingers through Derek's hair before bending to kiss him softly.

'What do you mean?' Stiles asked reaching for a gingerbread cookie and feeding it to Derek.

'I mean why is it that you three keep drifting back into a little posse. There was enough talent at that party last night to entertain you but you ended up on a sofa cuddling and making out.'

'Jackson and Lydia made out.' Stiles corrected.

'Why didn't you join them?'

'Because you were there.'

'Maybe I wouldn't have minded.' Derek said.

Stiles sat for a long time playing with Derek's hair before he spoke. 'It all happened at once. When my mom got shot everything seemed to change. Lydia's dad was sleeping with his secretary and got her pregnant and Jackson found out he was adopted. We just bonded quickly, and as we got older, our dependence on company turned into sex. I don't know why I assumed the role of leader of the pack.'

'I do. You were hurt the most, you lost the most and you tried to hide your feelings the most.' Derek said. 'You wanted someone to need you, and they needed you. You needed to take care of someone.' Derek sat up and turned so Stiles was in his arms.

'That's silly.' Stiles said but he didn't agree with his own words. Derek was right.

'No its not. Look at us. You wanted someone to take care of you, that's why you want this thing between us. You're perfectly submissive to me when you want to be, but little things make you fight it.'

'What like?'

'You've prepared all my meals today. Hell you're even feeding me gingerbread men.' Derek said. 'You're conflicted.'

'I…'

'That's why you have this thing with Jackson and Lydia, you're need to take care of them. You need to be looking after someone as much as you need taken care of yourself. That's why you could never totally submit to me.'

'I will when I'm ready I…'

'No you wont. And I don't want total submission from you. I want to give you what you need Stiles not take the best bits of you away. And that young man that I see, the party animal, the sexy confident guy who knows what he wants, that's what I want you to be. I can make you better and give you what you need.'

'And what do I need?' Stiles asked shifting so he was lying the length of Derek.

'Well to start with there's several gifts under the tree in your bedroom that I know you need…' Derek whispered pulling Stiles close to kiss him gently.

'When will we use them?'

'Whenever you want.' Derek said shifting them until they were both comfortable on the sofa. Stiles fell asleep with the fire dying in the grate and the television playing old Christmas tunes.

XXX

So, the Stilinski Cabin eh? Who should go, what should happen? It's a few chapters away so I'll leave it up to you guys!

I wonder what's under the tree for Stiles?


	16. Chapter 16

Ok so thanks to you guys I know what's happening with the cabin! I'm looking forward to writing those chapters, which will hopefully be tomorrow!

Thanks again for the awesome reviews and ideas! You guys really keep me going. Don't ever stop being as awesome as you are!

XXX

The spreader bar kept his legs wide apart, the gag kept him quiet and the vibrator pressed against his prostate kept him hard. Stiles was weeping in pleasure as Derek tightened the nipple clamps then ran his hands over Stiles' sensitive ribs.

'Comfortable?' Derek asked teasingly.

Stiles rolled his head neither confirming nor denying it. Derek chuckled at his reaction as he moved Stiles into the position he wanted, making sure Stiles could balance on his knees on the floor in front of Derek's crotch. 'I'm going to take this gag out. Remember what time it is; remember that your father is asleep down the hall.'

Stiles nodded this time, showing he understood Derek's instruction. He pulled the gag out and a heartbeat later Stiles was swallowing Derek's cock down his throat until Derek's balls were pressed against his chin. Derek groaned as his thumbs massaged into Stiles' neck.

Stiles was in heaven. The vibrator, while not as large as Derek, felt full and wonderful. His nipples ached in a good way and Stiles wanted Derek to go back to licking them again but he didn't want to release Derek's cock from his mouth. The feeling of the warm thick flesh in his mouth meant that he was doing something special for Derek, the way Derek did for him. He loved this total dominance Derek had over him, loved that there were cuffs on his wrists and ankles.

Derek was delighted with the toys Stiles presented him with, and Stiles couldn't wait to try everything out.

'Stop.' Derek said dragging Stiles out of his daydream. Stiles did immediately, pulling his mouth away and sitting back on his heels. It pushed the vibrator deeper into him and Stiles gasped but managed to keep it low. 'I don't know that we can use this yet.' Derek said caressing the paddle in his hands.

'Why?' Stiles asked. Derek gave him a long look and Stiles dropped his eyes to Derek's feet, examining his hairy toes.

'I need to be sure you'll be quiet.' Derek said lifting Stiles chin with his finger. 'If you're too noisy I can't let you cum.'

'Gag me.' Stiles said quickly. 'I'll be a good boy. Please Derek I need it.'

'Ok.' Derek said replacing the gag in Stiles' mouth. He helped Stiles to stand then bent him forward over the bed so his hands were braced on the bed. Derek ran his hand over Stiles' cheeks, slapping them both lightly before gripping hard.

'I'm going to be gentle this time. I don't want you to be too loud. Five smacks each cheek ok?' Derek asked.

Stiles wanted more but Derek was right, he didn't want to wake his father. He nodded his head looking back to see if Derek was watching him. He was, looking right at Stiles face. Stiles looked into Derek's eyes. He felt vulnerable, embarrassed all spread out like this. But he also felt safe and secure, like nothing would ever hurt him while Derek was around. He could relax, he could be himself. He didn't have to take care of anyone or anything. He could just be Stiles.

The first blow was gentle but it still stung. Stiles knees wobbled a little as Derek delivered a second blow. Derek was careful to spank the flesh of Stiles cheek. He had delivered three smacks each before the edged the vibrator out. Stiles missed it instantly and wanted it back. He knew better than to be greedy and ask, just accepted what Derek was willing to give him.

His ass was sore and he knew it would be red when Derek was finished with him. The last four slaps were gentle but his ass was so sensitive it hurt like a bitch. Stiles loved it, loved the stinging pain. He could easily have accepted more, and someday he would take more, but Derek was right. Christmas morning wasn't really the appropriate time to do this, but Stiles had begged so hard.

Derek's fingers were in Stiles ass, opening it up wide. He avoided Stiles prostate and Stiles was grateful. The vibrator had been a constant low buzzing, not powerful to bring on an orgasm but good enough to keep his cock dribbling. When he eased his cock into Stiles, Stiles bit his gag hard. Derek's hand was on the back of his neck, holding him steady as his cock pushed into his ass.

'Good boy.' He praised, bending forward to reward Stiles with a kiss to the neck. 'I'm going to fuck you hard. I'm not going to touch you're cock. It's up to you, you can cum when you want but I won't be helping you along. Understand.'

Stiles nodded, his head falling forward between his shoulders as Derek set a fast pace, his hips slamming into Stiles.

Stiles was wide open for Derek, the bar keeping him that way. He loved it; he loved everything about this moment in time where Derek had complete control over him, over his pleasure. Derek was fucking him hard, and Stiles could feel his sweat dripping onto his back. The room was quite mostly except for the odd grunt from Derek or whine from Stiles, but the slap of skin on skin set Stiles on fire.

He could feel it building in his toes, forcing its way past his ankle restraints and coiling into his belly before nestling in his balls. He was going to cum; he was going to shoot his load without his cock having been touched at all.

Derek's hips stuttered slightly and his angle changed, the head of his cock dragging against Stiles' prostate. It was all Stiles needed before he was shooting over his belly as Derek rode him hard. Stiles arms gave out and they fell forward on the bed, Derek still fucking him his knees braced on either side of Stiles hips. Stiles legs hung awkward with the bar keeping his ankles apart. Derek laughed slightly before resuming his thrusting, coming a few strokes later, filling Stiles.

'Fuck!' He hissed as he bit Stiles neck.

Eventually he pulled out and set about removing Stiles' restraints and gag, then turned him to gently remove the nipple clamps. When everything was lying on the bed he ushered Stiles into the shower, washing him methodically before kissing him thoroughly. He left Stiles to dry himself and returned to the bedroom to clean and pack the toys away.

Thirty minutes later Stiles was sitting on his sore butt by the Christmas tree in the den happily ripping into his gifts. Every so often he would rock on the spot, loving the small pain that shot through him bringing memories of the morning back into his mind.

'You didn't need to do this.' Derek seemed embarrassed as he held his new iPad up.

'You're always stealing mine.' Stiles shrugged. He was delighted with Derek's reaction to his gifts. Ed was sitting happily on the couch, June beside him. Stiles was thrilled they had finally admitted their relationship to him. June was awesome, almost as awesome as his mom. She would make his dad happy.

This was turning out to be a great Christmas and tomorrow they would be heading to the cabin for more fun and games. He wondered what friends he should invite.


	17. Chapter 17

I love you guys. Enough said. I hope you like this!

XXX

Someone had already been in the cabin when Derek and Stiles arrived. The fire was lit, the fridge was full of food and there was food waiting in the oven for them. Stiles gave Derek a quick tour before bouncing into the kitchen. 'Ok. Scott's organising a party crew.' Stiles said grabbing a can of coke and dishing out some of the food.

'Who?'

'Oh don't worry Mr Bodyguard, just a few close friends. Jackson, Lydia, probably Allison. A handful more, no one who intends to do me harm.' Stiles said biting into his food. 'This is good.'

'It looks good. So when do they arrive?'

'Tomorrow. Tonight's all about us.' Stiles said.

'Good, because I'm going to make love to you on that white rug in front of the fire.'

'Sounds perfect.' Stiles grinned.

It was slow, easy, and intimate. Stiles was spread out on the rug beneath Derek, ordered not to move, obeying, his legs wrapped around Derek's solid hips as they rolled together.

Stiles wrapped himself around Derek, clinging to him as they slid against each other, something was happening, something more than sex and companionship. Something Stiles wasn't ready to admit to, something Stiles didn't want to think about. Not yet. Maybe someday. Someday soon.

Derek nestled behind Stiles, his thigh between Stiles' thighs, a strong arm around Stiles' waist holding him close. Stiles fell asleep, this foreign feeling coursing through his veins.

Stiles woke in the morning to the sight of a grinning Jackson laying on his belly his chin on his hands gazing at him with a smirk on his face. 'It's party time!' Stiles suspected he was drunk.

XXX

'Hey.' Jackson said walking into the kitchen and sitting beside Derek at the table. He lifted a bottle from the fridge and refilled his cup.

'Hey.' Derek said, his attention drawn back to the den when the group laughed. 'You ok?' He asked when he looked back. Jackson had already finished the cup and was reaching for the bottle again. Derek moved it away from him.

'Thas mine.' Jackson frowned.

'No, it's mine.' Derek said taking a swig from the bottle. Jackson glared at him but grinned when Derek poured a small measure in the cup. 'That's all you're getting.'

'That's not fair.' Jackson pouted. 'Nothings ever fair.'

'What's not fair?'

'My mom.' Jackson said putting his chin on his hand. 'I hate her.'

'No you don't.'

'Not my mom mom, my real mom. My birth mom. She doesn't want me.'

'What do you mean?'

'I found out yesterday who she was.' Jackson muttered. 'See I'm adopted. My aunt adopted me. My mom didn't have time for me.'

'You're aunt is your mom.' Derek said softly.

'Yeah. Do you know who my aunt is?'

'Who?' Derek asked.

'Daisy Magee. You know Daisy Magee, the television presenter who makes kids wishes come true. That's the woman who didn't have time for me.' Jackson shouted. 'That woman.'

Derek looked up as Stiles walked into the room. 'What's going on?' He asked.

'We're just talking.' Derek said quietly.

'About my jerk mom.' Jackson said reaching for the bottle. Derek moved it out of his grasp again.

'Gimme.' Jackson whined as Stiles rubbed his shoulders.

'I have a better idea.' Stiles said looking at Derek for a second. 'Why don't we go get some fresh air?'

'Yeah.' Derek said. 'We'll grab some fresh air, drink a cup of coffee then go to bed.'

'Go to bed.' Jackson muttered. 'Scott will be humping Allison and Danny and Lydia are the newest bffs around. I don't want to go to bed. I don't want to be alone.'

'You won't be alone.' Derek said. 'We'll look after you tonight.'

'But you need to sober up first.' Stiles said. 'And tell me what's wrong.'

XXX

'We've always known I was adopted.' Jackson said stretching his legs on the bed. 'But on Christmas morning I opened a card from Aunt Daisy. There was a letter inside it, telling me how sorry she was that she gave me up, how proud she was of me and how she expected great things from me. But then she goes on to tell me that she didn't have time to bring up a baby and how I would have been a handful, how I was a handful. She feels disappointed in me now, I'm letting her down. I'm not top of all my classes and that's why she couldn't have a child, why no one could know. She can only be a mother to someone who's perfect and the letter said I wasn't perfect.'

'That's bullshit.' Stiles said rising from the bed and pacing the room. 'How dare she. How the hell can she just waltz into your life and do this to you?'

Jackson shrugged and finished his coffee. 'I'm not good enough for her.'

'Yes you are.' Derek said from his place on the armchair in the corner of the room. 'You're too good for her. What I see is someone who's real, who knows what he wants.'

'I'm pathetic. I'm needy.' Jackson started.

'Don't you dare go any further?' Stiles said leaning over Jackson. 'I won't hear it. I won't listen. You are wonderful Jackson. Who's perfect? Find someone who's perfect and show them to me.'

'You are.' Jackson said quietly.

Stiles laughed. 'No I'm not. Have you seen me? I'm a mess!'

'Stiles.' Jackson said.

'Tonight I'm going to take care of you. I'm going to show you how precious you really are to me.' Stiles said closing the distance and pressing his lips against Jacksons. Jackson wrapped an arm around Stiles' shoulders and hauled him closer for a second before pushing him away.

'Derek?' Jackson asked.

'You two carry on.' Derek said from the armchair.

'Are you sure?' Jackson asked nervously.

'I'll join you soon enough.' Derek promised.

'He will.' Stiles said tugging Jackson until he was lying in the middle of the bed. Stiles straddled Jackson's hips. 'Up.' He said tugging Jacksons t-shirt off his body. Stiles kissed his way down Jackson's chest until he got to his bellybutton, dipping his tongue in.

Jackson giggled and fisted his hands in Stiles' short hair. 'Put your hands above your head Jacks. I promise I'll make it good for you.'

Jackson did as he was told, raising his arms and twisting his hands unsurely.

'Relax Jackson. Stiles knows what he's doing.' Derek said as Stiles unbuckled Jackson's belt. Derek watched as Stiles looked from the belt to Jackson's hands, to Derek and back to the belt.

'Hey Jackson, do you want something to fiddle with?' Stiles asked softly.

'I…I uh…' Stiles tugged the belt from Jackson's jeans just as Derek sat on the edge of the bed. Derek took the belt from Stiles and put it into Jackson's hands.

'Don't move your hands from where they are Jackson.' Stiles warned, locking eyes with Derek once again. His fingers worked Jackson's pants, opening the buttons before he eased them over Jacksons bum, dragging his boxers with them. He shimmied to his knees and tugged them off along with Jackson's shoes and socks.

Stiles kissed the instep of Jackson's foot before tickling the back of his knee. Jackson reached to push Stiles away and Stiles made a scolding noise. 'I told you to stay still.' Stiles reminded him playfully.

'I will I promise.' Jackson swallowed looking at Stiles between his knees.

'How about Derek holds you for me?'

'I think I would like that.' Jackson admitted looking at Derek. 'As long as he's naked too.'


	18. Chapter 18

Ok my spell check wont work on my word document! If you see any errors please let me know (I'm poor without it). Also if you know how to make it so that spelling and grammer check works on microsoft office 2010. I really don't know what I've done!

Anyway, this really didn't turn out the way I expected it to. I hope it works ok for you guys too!

XXX

Derek's hands wrapped around Jackson's wrists, holding him down and holding him still. This was something different, something else. Derek's hands were strong and firm, his fingers soothing as he caressed the insides of Jacksons forearms. Jackson watched Stiles as he nestled between his legs, fingers working him open slowly.

Stiles was different. Normally he worked Jackson open quick, doing what he needed to before he fucked him. Now Stiles was taking his time, touching him everywhere, his fingers brushing his hips and balls.

'Stiles please.' Jackson begged pushing his hips up. Derek's other hand when to push his hips back down, gently but firmly. 'Derek.' He breathed.

'Shush.' Derek said brushing his lips against Jacksons as Stiles nibbles his way around Jacksons hips. Jackson twisted the belt nervously in his hands, and suddenly Derek was prising it away. Jackson grabbed for it but Derek was firm, tossing it onto the floor. He replaced it with one of his own hands, his fingers lacing with Jackson's.

Jackson arched his neck looking back at their joined hands. 'Is this ok?' Derek asked, but he already sounded as if he knew the answer. Jackson wished he was as confident as Derek was.

'It's ok.' Jackson said. Derek kissed him again and Jackson moaned loudly.

'Told you he was a good kisser.' Stiles muttered as he crawled up the bed to lie on the other side of Jackson. He caught Jackson's ear with his teeth, nipping sharply before releasing it. 'Why so nervous?'

'I'm not.' Jackson argued.

'You are. Don't worry baby, we wont do anything you don't want to.'

'I don't want you to beat me.' Jackson muttered.

'I know. We wont. We're going to make sweet love you and I, give Derek some lessons.' Stiles teased winking at his boyfriend. Derek chuckled as he ran a hand down Jackson's body cupping his balls.

'Please.'

'Please what?' Stiles asked.

Jackson was silent. Stiles smiled at Derek before turning his attention to Jackson. 'Let's play a game. everything you say you want we'll give you. if you don't say it we cant give it.'

'Sounds fair.' Derek agreed moving his hand back to his own thigh.

'No!' Jackson said. 'I want it. I want a blowjob.'

'And who do you want to give you a blowjob?' Stiles asked.

'Both of you.'

Stiles' smile was wicked as he slunk down the bed intent on his prize lying against Jackson's belly. Derek joined him, and they kissed over the head of his cock, tongues wrapping around the sensitive part. Jackson could feel Stiles teaching Derek what Jackson liked best.

Their hands were everywhere, touching his balls, working into his already well prepped body, tickling his belly. They took it in turns to deepthroat him, both of them swallowing around Jackson's hard length.

'I'm gonna cum!' Jackson said trying to push Derek's head away but he wouldn't budge. Jackson didn't want it to be over this soon, he wanted longer with them. He wanted more!

Derek ignored him, swallowing again and again as Stiles sucked his balls into his mouth.

Jackson was done for. He came, shooting into Derek's mouth.

His eyes fell shut, and Jackson could feel himself drifting into a peaceful void, but a moan tore him from his safe place. They were kissing, and Jackson knew Derek was sharing with Stiles. It made his dick twitch to think they wanted to share him.

'How was that?' Derek asked crawling up the bed to kiss Jackson.

'Amazing.' Jackson admitted.

'I have a suggestion.' Derek said nuzzling Jackson's neck and nipping his shoulder.

'What?' Jackson asked.

'Why don't you open Stiles up for me?' Derek said. 'Use your mouth and fingers to get him nice and ready for my cock.'

Jackson looked at Stiles who was sitting by Jackson's hip. Jackson had never touched Stiles there, but he despratley wanted to. Stiles just sat there, looking innocent. Jackson smirked at the thought of debauching him.

'That's what I want.' Jackson decided.

Stiles stretched and cracked his knuckles before flopping onto the bed beside Jackson. 'Have at it my good man.' Stiles grinned. Jackson giggled and could feel Derek shaking his head behind his shoulder.

'Have at it?' Jackson asked as he moved to straddle Stiles' thighs. Jackson loved Stiles' ass, it was so round and soft. He loved nothing more than grabbing into it when Stiles was pounding into him. below him Stiles shrugged.

'You ever done this?' Derek asked. Jackson shook his head. Suddenly a tiny bottle was lying just above Stiles' ass. Jackson lifed it to examine it.

'Cherry flavour.' He asked raising an eyebrow.

'Cherrys my favourite.' Derek muttered pressing a kiss to Jacksons lips. Jackson kissed him back before turning to his task. Stiles was pushing his butt into the air, begging for attention. Jackson complied parting his cheeks and running his tongue up his crack, skirting around the hole.

'Are you teaching him to tease?' Stiles muttered, earning himself a slap on the rear from Derek. Jackson's dick twitched at the sound. 'Fuck!' He hissed when Jackson licked over his hole again. Jackson pulled away to give himself a chance to look and Stiles whined, pushing his ass back for more.

Using his thumbs, Jackson massaged Stiles, avoiding all the places he wanted touched. He wanted Stiles to be cheeky again, he wanted Derek to slap him, but he didn't want to ask for it.

'Is that all you've got?'

The slap was harder this time and left a red mark on Stiles' skin.

'Nice.' Jackson murmured.

'I know.' Derek agreed.

'Perverts.' Stiles said. That earned him two more slaps. Jacksons dick was throbbing. He bent then and licked over Stiles but this time he used more force, licking around the rim before edging the tip of his tongue inside. He was going to make Stiles beg.

'That's it.' Derek encouraged his hand working its way down Jacksons's spine and dipping into his ass. 'This wasn't how I pictured our first time with you going.' Derek admitted as he knelt behind Jackson. 'I expected Stiles to want to show you all he's learnt but instead it looks like he wants you to fuck him.'

Jackson groaned at the thought and Stiles hips pushed back onto Jacksons face. 'Add a finger, add two.' Derek said mouthing Jacksons neck. 'Hell stick all four in him.'

Jackson did, adding each finger slowly when he was sure Stiles was ready. When he had four fingers inside he curled his hand slightly and Stiles gasped and jumped, looking for a moment like he was trying to escape.

'What will you do?' Jackson asked turning his head to Derek.

'I'll watch you two.'

'What if I want you to fuck me?'

'Fuck!' Stiles moaned from his place on the bed.

'Would you like me fucking you while you fuck Stiles?' Derek asked.

'Yes.'

'It'll probably be awkward.'

'We'll work around it.' Jackson said. 'Please Derek.'

'Fuck.' Derek swore. 'He's ready.'

'Says who?' Stiles asked.

'Slap him.' Derek said. Jackson did immediatley his palm landing on the hot flesh on Stiles' ass. Stiles jerked and gasped. Jackson lined himself up and eased inside Stiles.

He could feel his toes curl. Stiles was so hot and tight. Jackson felt like he was about to shoot his load right there but then Derek was pushing him forward and Derek was larger than Stiles as he slid inside Jackson in one slow movement.

Jackson was trapped between Stiles and Derek. he'd never felt safer, more needed as he did right now. That these two would share this with him touched him. it wasn't about the sex, he could get sex anywhere he wanted.

It was Stiles open and ready for him, it was Stiles giving him something that Jackson only ever dreamed of. It was trust, not only from Stiles but Derek too. Derek trusted Jackson to take care of Stiles, Derek allowed him to touch what so clearly belonged to him.

'You can have this whenever you want.' Derek whispered in his ear as if he read his mind. 'All you have to do is ask Jackson. Put your pride aside and well do whatever you want.' Derek thrust against Jackson's ass. Jackson gasped, Derek's strength pushing him into Stiles. It was easier to let Derek set their rhythm. He seemed to know what he was doing. Jackson didnt, not yet. 'Maybe it'll be you there on your knees with a red arse.' Derek said, his hips rocking them together. Stiles moaned and pushed back.

Jackson didn't think he could last like this. They were both taking care of him in their own way, sharing their relationship with him. 'Fuck!' Stiles whined below him. 'Harder. Derek make him fuck me harder.'

'You heard our boy.' Derek said. 'Fuck him harder.' He growled his hips snapping back and shoving Jackson forward. Jackson didn't think he could last, not like this, but he didn't want Stiles to have to wait. He wanted to make Stiles cum. He reached his hand around feeling Stiles velvet hard shaft dangeling between his legs.

'Yes!' Stiles hissed. This Jackson knew how to do. He twisted his wrist around the head of Stiles cock and Stiles was cumming almost instantly. The feel of Stiles' ass clenching around him had Jackson thrusting erratically, only Derek to steady him. Derek unloaded then, filling Jackson with liquid heat.

The feeling of Stiles wrapped around him, Derek in his ass had Jackson coming hard. Little stars danced mockingly in front of his vision as he slumped across Stiles back. Then hands were moving him and there was a cool cloth. 'Don't worry. We got you.' A voice said as he slipped into darkness.

XXX

Don't forget to tell me what you think!


	19. Chapter 19

Ok, this chapter didn't want to be written. Sorry for the wait. Probably not the best chapter, but full of fluff because I like fluff and nonsense. Next chapter will be a little darker and stranger…and not as fun.

Um…only a few chapters of this left…I'll be lonely when it's over.

XXX

Derek woke on his back with two heads pressed against his belly. He could hear their quiet voices in the room discussing what had happened last night, what would happen in the future.

'Just tear the letter up.' Stiles said. 'Or leave it somewhere your parents will find it.'

'Manipulative bastard.' Jackson muttered. 'I'm sorry for intruding.'

'Did we not tell you that you were welcome anytime?' Stiles asked softly.

'I know but I know how you feel about him even if you refuse to admit it.'

'Don't.' Stiles snapped.

'Stiles, you have to get over that.'

'No. it's not like that. It'll never be like that.'

'I don't believe you. You're lying.'

'I thought we were going to wake him with a blowjob?' Stiles changed the subject.

'We were but you started talking to me.'

'Well let's get back to the original plan.' Stiles said shifting until he was level with Derek's groin.

'Stiles!' Jackson said but Stiles was already bending forward to nose the half hard cock lying on Derek's thigh. Jackson sighed but joined Stiles licking his way down Derek's abdomen to where Stiles was mouthing along Derek's morning erection.

'Morning.' Derek grunted. He didn't get a response, but to be fair their mouths were a bit busy. Instead he tangled his fingers in Jackson's hair and let his other hand rest on the back of Stiles' neck. They licked and slobbered all over his cock and balls, mouths hot and wet bringing him to a quick orgasm. They pushed and jostled playfully sharing his spunk with each other and jerking each other off. Derek would have liked to seen a more dominant side of Stiles fucking Jackson but that would wait for another day.

'Morning.' They said taking turns kissing him. Derek chuckled and kissed them back.

They showered and dressed and Derek was last out of the room, wondering what the rest of the kids were up to. He'd spent a few quiet moments when they arrived assessing security risks, but he realised he forgot to include the teenagers in that security risk. Scott was tackling Jackson to the floor and they wrestled in the cleared area in front of the couches, Stiles running to join in with a loud whoop. Allison, Lydia and Danny were sitting at one of the counters chatting quietly.

'I won!' Scott called standing with his arms in the air in victory. Derek didn't realise how stupid the boy was until now. He was dragged back to the wrestling pit by a bright faced Stiles.

XXX

Derek made chilli for dinner and tried not to smirk as a few had trouble eating to hot food. 'My sisters chilli is much hotter than this.' Derek told Allison who seemed to be the only one not affected by the hot spicy food.

'I love hot food. My dad's a chef and he loves curries and chillies and everything hot.'

'Really.'

'This is actually quite good.' Allison complemented as Lydia went to refill the jug of water.

'Milk's better than water.' Derek told them. He tried not to chuckle as Jackson headed for the fridge, pouring everyone a glass without being asked.

'I don't want to go home tomorrow.' Danny pouted.

'Me neither but we're back to School, then we have that game against Inst! We're going to wipe the floor with them.' Scott said enthusiastically. 'Who's throwing the New Year's party?'

'Jackson I think.' Lydia said.

'I am.' Jackson grinned. 'It's going to be epic.'

'Ever notice every party we go to is epic?' Stiles asked quietly. Everyone around the table was quiet for a moment.

'That's because we're there!' Jackson said punching a fist in the air. Lydia rolled her eyes and kicked his ankle.

'And you're sleeping with me tonight.' She said.

Jackson opened and closed his mouth a few times before nodding dumbly. 'I mean Danny's good, but there's no sex.' Lydia carried on. Danny flushed a little and Jackson rolled his eyes.

'I'm sure if you sucked him off he would finger you.' Stiles said. Allison blushed furiously and Scott choked, spraying beef and milk all over his plate. Jackson scowled and shifted to better protect his own plate.

'Watch your mouth or I'll gag it.' Derek muttered.

Stiles licked his lips as he looked around the table. 'You could finger him back.' Stiles said. Everyone groaned and Derek cuffed him on the side of the head.

Stiles grinned wondering if Derek actually brought the ball gag.

XXX

The drive home was uneventful. Stiles ass hurt and he kept shifting, while Derek smirked but that was the only entertainment there was. When everyone had been returned safely home Derek pulled into the garage and cut the engine.

'I'm not going to Jackson's party.' Stiles said.

'Why?'

'Because I have this plan that involves having sex at midnight. On your balcony.'

'Oh really?' Derek asked leaning over to kiss Stiles. 'Tell me how you picture it.'

'At first I thought about you bending me over the railing but now I would like to be on one of those cosy chairs you have in your lap as fireworks go off around us.' Stiles said.

'You have this all worked out.'

'Right down to the celebratory bottle of champagne.' Stiles grinned.

'Wow.' Derek said. 'I can't believe I never seen it before.'

'Seen what?' Stiles asked confused.

'Nothing. Never mind.' Derek said brushing his fingers over Stiles cheek. 'Let's go inside.'

They walked into the house hand in hand, Derek carrying the bag they shared. There was a noise from the study as they passed.

Stiles paused, tugging Derek back to look through the crack in the door. He really wished he'd went on towards bed.

His dad was on the couch snogging June. They were half undressed but Stiles was having a mini freak attack because there was parent sex before his very eyes.

'Come on.' Derek said tugging Stiles towards the stairs. Stiles followed trying not to think about what he'd just seen.

XXX

They celebrate the New Year the way Stiles wants, with blankets wrapped around them on Derek's balcony sharing a bottle of champagne. They don't bother with glasses, just a bottle and some blankets. There's no toys, or gimmicks or gags. Stiles rides Derek softly, spills between them just as Derek fills him up, kiss until their eyes are falling closed.

Stiles feels something, feels it in his chest, a hand with fingers of steel squeezing and squeezing until he can no longer breathe. He's not happy; it's more than that, more than he cares to admit. He just settles for resting against Derek.

In his dreams he hears Derek whispering 'I love you' into his ear.


	20. Chapter 20

Ok we're in the final furlong here guys and dolls! Things are going to get a bit nitty and gritty for poor Stiles…

XXX

It came as a shock when Stiles woke up in a confined space. At first he thought this was one of Derek's kinky games but the rope on his wrists bit harshly into his skin and he could taste the coppery tang of blood in his mouth. His head was thumping and he was groggy as hell.

He tried to remember what was happening. It Friday, there was a lacrosse game. They were playing Inst, the best team in Northern California.

They won…Scott scored the final goal. Stiles threw himself among his team, Tony had tried to kiss him, but Stiles pulled away, then Jackson was hugging him and Scott's arms were around him, and Tony was there again in front of his face and Stiles was looking at the stands to see if he could catch sight of Derek. Derek was standing, clapping but he was in bodyguard mode. His eyes were…he was dragged away again by someone, hugging him, then Lydia was half snogging him and…someone grabbed him, coach was there… and then Scott again…and there were bodies piled around him hot and sweaty and hands were grabbing at him from everywhere and things got uncomfortable and…

Stiles couldn't remember what happened after Scott. He shifted; he was still in his kit. He was cold. His ankles were tied. His wrists were tied.

'Fuck this isn't good.' Stiles said. He was in the trunk of a car. He could feel it below him, taking him somewhere. He didn't know. He felt each bump in the road, every turn the car took. He tried to kick one of the tail lights out but his legs weren't working properly. Nothing was working properly he realised as the road went from bumpy to shoving Stiles violently around the small space.

Stiles could feel bile rising in his throat, chocking him. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath. Concentrated. His eyes shot open, realising he hadn't taken his Adderall since the first night with Derek. He realised he didn't need it. Hadn't needed it for weeks apparently.

The car stopped after a while and the trunk opened. He was hauled out and dragged into what looked like a depilated factory. He didn't recognise it. There was a door lying half open and two guys hanging about outside smoking. In the darkness Stiles couldn't make out their faces.

He was hauled into a room with a chair and a mattress and shoved roughly onto the chair. It wobbled and creaked precariously below him. He felt his wrists and ankles being bound to it. A black bag was put over his head. There was a musty smell inside it and for a second Stiles didn't know if he would be able to breathe. He pushed his panic away. He didn't need to panic, he needed to focus.

'What's going on? What the hell. Let me go.' He struggled. Someone punched him. 'Son of a…' He started. His lip stung, and he was able to poke his tongue into a cut. He could hear noise all around him, he thought perhaps three, no four sets of boots. There was scraping and chatting and some laughter. Laughter, Stiles would put the laughing out of them!

Eventually the hood was dragged off his head and he was looking at a camera. 'Are you fucking kidding me? Are you guys' terrorists? This is what terrorists do? What do you want with me, I'm useless and annoying and I'm gonna talk until you le-'

'Fuck up.' Someone said hitting the side of his head.

'Are you filming this?'

'Yes.'

'My boyfriend's gonna beat the shit out of you.' Stiles said, his head rolling back to look in the masked guys face. 'He is. He's tight as fuck and he'll wreck you. With his glare. And that's before he gets to use his fists. You'll piss your pants when you see him!'

'Look at the camera.' A hand shoved his face in the general vicinity of the camera. There was a small red light flashing in one corner.

'What am I doing making a dating video? Hi my name's Stiles Stilinski, I like long walks on the beach, beautiful sunsets and hunky muscle-men.'

'I said shut up.' A hand slapped his face.

'Read the card.' Another voice said.

Stiles sighed. 'Shut up, read the card. Make up your mind people. Daddy…are you serious, Daddy? I don't call him Daddy.'

'Read. The fucking. Card.' Stiles wondered if the guys teeth were about to break. That would be a win wouldn't it?

'Daddy. Please I'm frightened. You need to do what these men want or they'll take a pound of flesh a day from my young body…what is this, a porno script? Because I've seen worse. Seriously, someone has a future here.'

'READ!' Someone roared.

'Where was I … young body, ok, flesh from my young body if you don't step in to save me? These men want three million dollars in three days. You'll be contact, contact, seriously, it's contacted, ugh, contacted with instructions before then. Anddadtakeyourpills!' Stiles shouted at the camera.

They switched it off with a loud click. 'You gonna beat me up now?' Stiles asked swallowing. The men untied him from the chair and hauled him onto his feet. The floor was dirty and he stumbled over debris as he was dragged towards a high wall. There were tiny windows at the top and a long beam of moonlight shone in. Stiles didn't think he could escape using the windows. Time for another plan.

'What, not untying my wrists and ankles?' He asked. He was tossed onto the mattress. Stiles screwed his nose up and sat with his back against the wall trying to get comfortable while bound. He ignored the pain in his arms and legs.

He entertained himself with images of Derek punching these guys then dragging Stiles off for hot kinky sex. But not in this room. In Derek's car. No on the hood. A little tiny bit of Stiles told him to feel the gravity of the situation but if Stiles did start to think about it he knew he would have a panic attack and show these guys his weakness. He couldn't do that, he wasn't weak. He was strong. He shifted, and set his mouth in a grim line, imagining again Derek's fist connecting with those covered jaws.

Stiles wondered what was happening. Were the police involved? What if no one noticed he was missing? Would his dad pay the money? Around him they were shifting their gear off to the side, kicking the chair out of the way. It broke into tiny pieces and Stiles was suddenly glad for the dirty weirdly stained mattress with springs poking his ass.

He closed his eyes and tried to take his mind somewhere else. He took himself to an island, somewhere in the pacific. He pictured a sandy beach, sunshine and cool palm trees. He wasn't alone, Derek was there, naturally and his gang, Jackson and Lydia. Of course his best friend was there, he couldn't go to an island without Scott, and of course Allison, because she's sweet.

And his mom, she was there standing in the sunlight with his dad, laughing and teasing, messing up his epic sandcastle he was busy building with Jackson and Scott while Derek lounged in the sun looking like a god. He would bury her for her insolence he decided, smiling to himself.

He must have dozed off because he woke to the feeling of the mattress dipping. He opened his eyes and looked at…Tony.

XXX

Drum roll! Well you knew it was coming…

Because it's me it's not going to be too dark, I'm not brave enough to do that, but Stiles won't have a nice time (and neither will Derek) so…yeah. Three chapters to go…


	21. Chapter 21

I'm not good at writing dark stuff, so I'm not sure about this chapter. Only two to go after this!

Thanks for all your reviews! I hope you enjoy this!

XXX

'Hey Stiles.' Tony said. 'Are you hungry? You must be cold.'

'Tony. What's going on here?' Stiles asked smacking his lips and trying to sit up. For a second he'd forgotten where he was.

'My brother thinks you're a money bucket.' Tony said grabbing Stiles arm gently and helping him into a sitting position.

'How long have you had this planned?' Stiles asked. His head still hurt but not as much as earlier.

'For a while, ever since I heard Scott talking about a ransom. Eric owes some people some money and I was thinking hey why not kill two birds with one stone. Eric can get his money and I'll get you back. It's not easy getting you away from that guy.' Tony's voice was soft, reverent. It made Stiles nervous. Nervous Stiles did stupid things.

'Derek?'

'Yes. He's always looking at you.' Tony said with a small glare. For a brief moment Stiles remembered the smiling boy, the happy boy. What had happened? Money, greed or something else?

'Tony he's my boyfriend.' Stiles said.

'I'm supposed to be your boyfriend.'

Stiles licked his lips. This could turn out badly. 'Look, we broke up. Remember you cheated, with the neighbour.'

'You wouldn't let me fuck you.'

'I wasn't ready.' Stiles said. 'I wanted to wait until the time was right.'

'He fucks you.'

'Yeah.' Stiles agreed. 'He does. But I trust him, he's my boyfriend and he made sure I was ready first.' Stiles said thinking of the safety and security offered by Derek. 'I trust him.' Stiles repeated desperately picturing Derek's face.

'I would have made it good.' Tony said. 'I love you.'

Stiles sighed and let his head fall back against the wall.

'Say it. Say it back Stiles.'

'No.'

'Do you say it to him?'

'No.'

'Why not? Don't you love anybody?' Tony said sounding desperate. Stiles did love someone but he couldn't say it not again, not after what happened last time.

He could still remember her blood all over his hands as he repeated the words again and again as if his love would save her. His love was useless, and she died anyway. He didn't want Derek to die. He wouldn't love him. If he loved Derek he might lose him. He didn't want that.

'No. I'm selfish that way.' Stiles said pushing memories of his dying mother from his mind, ignoring the images of Derek in the same position bleeding out while he gasped for breath in a heap on the floor. 'I just use the people around me, a means to an end. I thought you knew that.'

'Stiles don't you dare.'

'My dad, he's got the money and the power. Lydia, she lets me fuck her. Jackson, he's a cocksucker. Scott, we share those girls. Derek, he fucks me good. You amused me.' Stiles said, his voice sounding jolly. He didn't feel jolly, he felt sick.

Tony snarled and reached out to slap Stiles. 'Why are you saying that? Why?'

'Because I can.' Stiles said ignoring the burning on his cheek. 'What you gonna do?'

'I'll show them. I'll make you say that again. Then they'll know what you really think of them and all you'll have is me!' Tony got up and dragged the camera towards them. There was a laptop and he switched it on tapping some keys and glaring across his shoulder as Stiles watched him.

'Does that stream directly to them?'

'Yeah. So what?'

Stiles closed his eyes. 'No reason.' He said. He hoped his plan worked, he hoped that whoever his dad had looking for him would be able to trace his location using the streaming video. He hoped these guys were dumb and desperate enough to have low layered security.

'Say it again.' Tony said kneeling beside Stiles.

'No.' Stiles spat. Tony slapped him.

'I said say it.'

'I said no.'

'What's going on?' A voice asked coming into the room.

'Simon, I'm gonna teach him a lesson he'll never forget.'

'Oh yeah? Want some help.'

'Sure.' Tony said. Stiles closed his eyes tight.

'What takes two to handle little old tied up me?' He heard the sound of someone unbuckling their belt and he shivered.

XXX

'He's back!' Scott called as the screen came to life with the image of Stiles on a mattress. Everybody crowded around. Derek's heart sank as he absorbed image. Stiles looked so determined. He was about to go into battle without his knight at his side.

'Can you trace it?' Ed said to one of the police men in the room.

'If it stays long enough yes.' Someone answered back.

'Say it.' Someone said kneeling beside Stiles.

'That was Tony!' Jackson shouted.

'No.' Stiles glared at the screen.

'Are you sure?' Ed asked Jackson with a frown.

'Yes.' Lydia said determinedly.

They watched as Tony slapped him. 'I said say it.' The young man shouted, his voice cracking desperately.

'Stiles no, say it. Don't do this.' Derek whispered. He knew what Stiles was up to. Stiles watched too many cop dramas not to hope someone was tracing them.

'I said no.' Stiles' voice was defiant. He raised his chin and closed his eyes, licking his lips.

'What's going on?' A voice asked faintly from the screen.

'Simon, I'm gonna teach him a lesson he'll never forget.' Tony's voice said. Derek's chest tightened and his fist clenched, nails biting half-moons into the palm of his hand.

'I'll kill him.' Derek snarled low in his throat. Lydia looked alarmed and moved away. Someone's hand was on his arm squeezing firmly in support.

'I wouldn't stop you.' Jacksons voice whispered.

'Oh yeah? Want some help.' The new guy who had yet to appear on screen said.

'Sure.' Tony said. Derek watched as Stiles closed his eyes and braced his arms behind his back, pushing his chest out. He was preparing himself for whatever he knew what he could see that they couldn't. Derek ached to see the danger Stiles faced, but he was sure he would see it soon enough.

'What takes two to handle little old tied up me?' Derek heard Stiles say.

'Stop it Stiles. Just stop it.' There was a chinking noise and Derek frowned, and then couldn't help the dread in his chest as something lashed across Stiles' body. Stiles grunted in pain as a belt whipped him several times.

'What, not a screamer?' The voice beside the camera was mocking.

'No I never could make him scream. I will.' Tony said. He sounded sure of himself. Derek toyed with the idea of taking away his voice. With his bare hands.

'Derek, are you sure you want to…'

'Want to what?' Derek turned a snarling face on Ed. Ed swallowed and took a step back.

'Want to watch this.' There was another lash. Stiles grunted again turning his face to the wall.

'I'm going to whip you then I'm going to fuck you boy.' The voice said. Stiles turned to face the guy who was talking to him. 'What, nothing clever to say to that?'

'Go fuck yourself.' Stiles voice was hard.

There were several more lashes of the whip.

'You're hurting him.' Tony's voice said.

'Got it. We got a location. It's twenty miles from here!' One of the cops shouted.

'Is that all you got.' Stiles taunted them on screen. Derek dragged his eyes away.

'Where!' Derek snapped.

'Old car factory in Echo.'

'I know it.' Derek said turning for the door.

'Say it!' Tony screamed from the monitor.

'I don't love you.' Stiles said softly. 'I don't love anybody.'

'Hey wait up buddy.' A few of the police called as Derek turned away. There was a flurry of activity then they were out the door. Derek attached his earpiece as he slid into the Camaro. He dialled Lydia.

'You tell me everything that happens.' He told her.

'Derek.'

'Damn it Lydia I love him. You tell me.'

'Ok.' She said. 'He's just been whipped again.'

'Did he scream?'

'No.' Lydia's voice was soft. 'He just closed his eyes.'

XXX

Derek's on his way…


	22. Chapter 22

Well...only one chapter to go after this. I may have an idea to revisit this verse, someone suggested writing the out-takes and putting idea's I didnt get worked in here into that part... Do you think that would be a good idea? I'll have to see where it takes me!

Ok on with the show. I hope you enjoy it!

XXX

Stiles was in agony. There was blood seeping through his lacrosse shirt, but his shirt was working in his favour for now. So was Tony's possessiveness. They'd started arguing over who would rape him first, and for the moment he was free to regroup on the dirty mattress. They had turned him onto his stomach and started to rip at his pants, before they disagreed.

'You're hurting him!' Tony cried.

'No shit Sherlock.' Stiles muttered as his wounds stung.

He catalogued his injuries. His head was sore from an earlier blow; his lip was bitten through from when he wanted to scream and there was a split from when he'd been punched. His shoulders ached and his wrists and fingers were numb. His ribs were sore and bleeding from where the leather belt had cut through his skin there. His hips and legs were in good shape, but his ankles were tied. His feet weren't numb like his hands but he was sure he would be unsteady if he got a chance to use them.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Tony was losing the fight. He was going to be raped, he knew it, and he hated the helplessness of the situation. There was no control here, he wasn't in control, and Derek wasn't in control. He thought about Derek, closing his eyes. Derek, he could almost feel him, hear him. Beside him the arguing got louder, they were shoving at each other now, boots coming close to Stiles' face.

When the door burst open they were clearly shocked, too caught up in each other. Stiles managed to shoulder himself to his knees and watched with wide eyes as Derek's fist connected with Tony's jaw. It looked like a boxing match in slow motion. Skin and muscle was moulded to the shape of Derek's knuckles as blood and spit flew from his mouth. The punch knocked him to the floor.

Then he turned on the other guy. The man who had whipped Stiles.

'Derek knock him out!' Stiles cried. 'Give him one from me.' Tony got up and threw himself at Derek. Derek easily shoved him out of the way with his elbow in Tony's throat. Tony fell, clutching his neck and gasping. Derek had the other guys arm twisted behind his back, his hand fisted in the man's hair.

'I could break your neck.' Derek snarled viciously.

'Derek, don't. I need you, don't do anything stupid, just hurt him. A lot.' Stiles begged. Derek softened slightly.

'That young man over there that you just whipped, that you intended to rape, that young man whose mine just saved your life.' Derek shoved him away as the room filled with uniformed officers.

'Ouch.' He cried when someone almost stood on him, then Derek was there, hands on his face.

'You idiot.' Derek said before kissing him hard. 'What am I going to do with you?'

'Spank me.' Stiles said. 'Or untie me and let me at them.'

Derek made a noise in his throat when he reached for Stiles wrist. Stiles had struggled so much the knots were tighter. Derek worked quickly, soon tugging the rope from Stiles skin. When Stiles arms were free he threw them around Derek and held him close. He caught sight of his bloody torn wrists but he didn't care. He had all he wanted and needed right here.

'You're mine.' Derek reminded him. Stiles nodded against Derek's shoulder.

'Feet.' He reminded his boyfriend. Derek moved and untied the rope around his feet. An EMT arrived and Derek knelt by Stiles' head so they could work. Stiles panicked for a second when Derek was out of his line of vision.

'I'm here.' Derek said, brushing his fingers over Stiles hair. 'I'm not going anywhere.' He said following him to the ambulance, holding his hand, kissing his cheek.

Everyone piled into Stiles room at the hospital, despite the nurses protests. 'Get off.' Stiles huffed when Lydia threw herself on him but he still wrapped an arm around her. Then she hit him. Then she hugged him again. Ed just smiled while Jackson and Scott shifted uncomfortably. Jackson was looking at him with big baby blue eyes.

'I won't break if you hug me Jacks.' Stiles whispered. Jackson nodded, putting no weight on Stiles as he wrapped an arm around him. Stiles hugged him tightly burying his face in Jackson's neck for a second.

Then a nurse came with a grey bun and a stern glare and no one wanted to fight with her. She had just started to shoo Derek when Stiles said. 'He's my bodyguard. I need him.'

She looked between the two. Derek would never move anyway, he knew, remembering the day Lydia tried to drag him to the den to watch The Notebook.

'Fine but don't keep him awake.' She snapped. 'I'll be checking.'

'Why did you do it?' Derek asked when they were alone. He was sitting at the bottom of the bed his fingers twisting the blankets in loose knots.

'I know Tony; it was going to happen anyway. At least this way there was a chance of you finding me.'

'And if there wasn't. Were you happy for us to just watch that?'

'You could have walked away.'

'I would never leave you. No matter what you're going through.' Derek said. Stiles nodded.

'I know. You're my knight.' Stiles shifted across the bed. Derek lay beside him wrapping him in his arms. Stiles rested his head on Derek's firm shoulder and fell asleep.

'How much did you see? How much did you hear?'

'What I didn't see Lydia described and relayed.' Derek said pulling Stiles against him, resting his chin on Stiles head.

'I didn't mean it you know. I do love. I love my dad and my friends.'

'I know I can see it. It shines out of you even if you try to deny it.'

'I love you too Derek. I swear I'm head over heels in love with you. I mean bat-shit crazy, like I want to sing it, how much I love you.'

'Stiles. You didn't have to say that.'

'Yes I did.' Stiles whispered kissing Derek's collarbone. Derek put a finger under his chin, tilted his head, and touched his mouth softly. 'I want a collar.'

'That's a big commitment.' Derek said.

'I know. But I still want one. I want to be with you. Forever. I don't want to wear it all the time just when I need it.'

'What have I just let myself in for?' Derek muttered as Stiles grinned.

'Funny bodyguard.' The nurse said from the door with her hands on her broad hips.

'He's guarding my body.' Stiles defended. 'From air and cold, oh and hospital bugs. They totally wouldn't get past this big guy.'

'As long as that's all you do in here. I won't have that kind of behaviour on my wards understand.'

'Perfectly.' Derek grinned. She grunted and turned to leave them in peace. Derek noticed her smiling as she closed the door. 'Go to sleep baby. I've got you.' Derek said. Stiles closed his eyes and rested his head on Derek's shoulder. He focused on Derek's breathing, the rhythm of Derek's heart. Derek's hand drifted to its favourite place on the back of his neck.

XXX

Soppy sweet! It'll rot your teeth if you're not careful!


	23. Chapter 23

The final chapter. Ok so I've got a few requests for more and I'll do an out-takes fic, like porny bits I didn't get in, and requests I wasn't able to fit in etc but I don't know what that will be up. Anyway this is about seven years later. Let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas for the out takes part give me a PM or leave a review.

XXX

The club was bouncing and Stiles had scored. A hot little blond chick was sitting on his lap sipping her glass of champagne while she told him all the dirty things she wanted to do to him, with him, on him...the list was endless. In the corner Lydia had her hand down Jackson's pants and Stiles knew that look, they were getting off in the middle of the club, he couldn't see Jackson's hands but he knew his friend well enough to know they were somewhere they shouldn't be. Married life was treating them well. Scott wasn't here, and he spared a thought for his poor friend tending to a pregnant Allison. Scott had finally got his comeuppance for all the sex he kept having.

'My glass is empty.' Candy said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

'You're glass is empty.' Stiles agreed, standing up and lifting her for a second. She giggled in his arms before following him to the bar. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled so she was slightly in front of him. He ordered a shot for himself. The barman had demanded ID earlier, and then blushed when he noticed Stiles was twenty four. Now he just smiled and winked looking Stiles up and down. Stiles loved it when guys flirted then paled when they saw the company he kept…

Stiles got an itch on his back; there were eyes on him watching him. He shivered. Company was here.

'Are you cold?' Candy asked.

'Nah.' He said as a warm hand wrapped around the back of his neck.

'Home. Now.'

'Who's that guy?' Candy whispered.

'My bodyguard.' Stiles explained as he was dragged from the bar and outside into the icy air, it had snowed since he went inside. They stopped by the bouncers.

'There's a couple in their practically humping each other in VIP, didn't know it was that kind of club.' Derek snapped before guiding Stiles towards the car. He shoved him in the passenger side without a word and drove the short distance to their apartment. Stiles sat quietly as they pulled into the garage. 'I told you what would happen if you kept running away.'

'You would collar me.' Stiles said biting his lip to stop the smile creeping onto his lips.

Derek smirked. 'It's in the glove box. Put it on.'

Stiles reached into the glove box and tugged out the leather stip. He buckled it around his neck then let Derek test it wasn't too tight. Stiles waited until Derek opened the door for him, let Derek hold his hand as he led him across the cold garage. They got to the elevators, and Derek's hand moved over the collar. When the doors closed Derek pressed Stiles face against the wall and reached down his jeans, running his finger around the plug nestled in Stiles ass pressing it. Derek bit his shoulder just as the doors opened then ushered them into the dim hallway.

'Naked. Bedroom.' Derek told him. Stiles scurried off as the front door closed and Derek walked to the kitchen to pour a glass of wine. He kicked off his shoes and socks and padded to the bedroom, drink in hand. Stiles was already on his knees at the bottom of the bed, his favourite rope stretched across the bed just in front of his fingertips.

Derek paused at the door, taking his time to enjoy the sight of his boyfriend like this. 'Just the rope?' He asked.

'Just the rope.' Stiles said back. Derek nodded and walked over to the bed, setting his glass on the nightstand and running his hand over Stiles ass. He slapped it, smirking as Stiles said 'one.'

'You made it easy tonight Stiles.' Derek said slapping the other cheek.

'Wanted you to find me early.' Stiles turned his head and looked at Derek with pleading eyes. 'Please Derek.'

'Ok.' Derek said slipping out of the rest of his clothes. Derek leaned over to twist the plug, giving tiny gentle tugs. Stiles moaned loudly. 'How do you want tied?'

'Headboard. Like the first time.'

'Exactly like the first time?'

'If it pleases you I'd…'

'What?'

'My back.'

'Well get onto your back then baby.' Derek said. He watched Stiles shift until he was on his back, his arms stretched above his head, fingers curled around the slats. Derek tied his wrists securely, not too tight, just the way Stiles liked it. After the kidnap Derek had been more nervous about this than Stiles had but Stiles begged Derek to replace bad with good ones.

'How's that?'

'Perfect.'

'Good.' Derek said climbing in between Stiles' legs. Derek twisted the plug again before easing it out. He couldn't resist slipping his fingers inside, stretching him slowly. Stiles whined and begged but Derek carried on at his own pace.

When Stiles babbled and arched to Derek's touch, Derek knew he was finally ready. He eased his cock past Stiles rim. Stiles hissed and wrapped his legs around Derek's waist. 'More.' He begged. 'Please.'

Derek kissed Stiles' neck. 'No.' He said taking his time, enjoying the slide into Stiles. He knew Stiles wanted it rough, always did on their anniversaries.

'Please.' Stiles moaned again.

'No.' Derek said finally feeling his hips tight to Stiles. He would give Stiles whatever he wanted, couldn't deny his boyfriend anything. But he loved to tease him, loved to see Stiles pout.

'Derek.' Stiles whined. The black collar looked stark against Stiles creamy skin. 'Derek please, baby please.'

Derek rotated his hips gently before pulling pack and plunging in hard.

'Yes!' Stiles cried out. 'Harder.'

Derek obeyed, giving Stiles what he wanted, fucking him hard and fast, not relenting until Stiles was arching and gasping against him, his fingers and thighs gripping and slipping over his sweat slick skin.

'Do you want to come?' Derek asked burying his face into Stiles neck, his teeth scraping Stiles' skin.

'Yes.' Stiles moaned wrapping his legs tighter around Derek, pulling him closer.

'Do you deserve to?' Derek grunted, his hands firm on Stiles hips, holding him down as he fucked him hard.

'Always.' Stiles gasped. He felt Derek hook a finger into the collar and pull him close to kiss him hard. Derek's other hand wrapped around Stiles hard cock, his fist and fingers working the head in short sharp tugs. Stiles pulled back from Derek's mouth, gulping air into his lungs. 'Can I, please can I come.'

'Come.' Derek said. Stiles gasped and whimpered, his legs tightening as he shot a mess between their bellies. Derek fucked him through his orgasm then came to the feeling of Stiles clenching around him, milking him.

Derek rolled until he was on his back, his arms around Stiles bringing his boyfriend with him. He ran his hands up to where Stiles' wrists were tied together and loosened the bonds. Stiles wrapped his shaking harms around Derek's neck and kissed him softly. 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome.' Derek said kissing down Stiles neck.

'I love you.' Stiles whispered. They didn't say it often, and even after seven years together Stiles still felt nervous when the words left his lips.

'I love you too.' Derek said his lips brushing against Stiles' ear.

'You know I'm glad I decided to go to that party that night.'

'Why?'

'Because I wouldn't have got it so good if I didn't.' Stiles said shifting. 'I'm all sticky.'

'Let's have a bath.' Derek said, lifting Stiles off him and heading to the bathroom. Stiles stood on shaky legs for a moment before following his hot boyfriends butt into the tiny room. He grinned to himself; he would never ever get tired of that sight.

XXX

Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Keep an eye out tomorrow, I might have something crazy to post…


	24. Chapter 24

I had a day of writing a bit of everything, and this was one of the things in my head that I needed to get out there. I didn't know whether I should add it as a new story or plop it as another chapter. I decided on adding another chapter because I have thirty stories and that seems excessive! I hope this lives up to expectations.

XXX

Derek stepped out of the shower and dragged the towel through his hair. He had half expected Stiles to join him, wondered why he didn't. When he'd got home Stiles was whining about being bored as he flicked aimlessly through television channels. He wrapped a towel around his hips and opened the door the step into the bedroom. The sound of voices coming from the living room caught his ear.

Jackson was here, so that's why Derek was being neglected. He stuck his head around the door. Jackson was sitting on the couch looking miserable, a holdall by his feet. The pet carrier sat on the couch between him and Stiles and Derek could see Lydia's Pekingese Fifi as she glowered at the metal door.

The presence of the dog and bag meant that Lydia was out of town and Jackson needed something, or just wanted company. 'Hey Derek.' He said miserably.

'Lydia's gone to Barcelona.' Stiles explained to Derek. Derek nodded and turned back to the bedroom. He dried himself off and tossed the towel into the bathroom. He dragged on a pair of worn blue jeans and headed back to the living room.

Derek sat on the other side of Jackson, nudging him with his knee. Jackson turned a soft smile towards him. 'I got passed over for a promotion.' He said.

'Why?' Derek asked. Jackson had been preparing for that promotion for months now.

'This guy that works there is always complaining about everything. He complains about women getting treated better than him and it's a violation of sexual discrimination laws taken too far. I'm working from the bottom for a reason, and my father knew I should have got the job, knew I was the best man for it but instead he gives it to him because he "envisioned the complaints of unfair promotion due to you being the boss's son".' Jackson said, putting on what he imagined to be his father's tone of voice.

'That's bullshit.' Stiles said.

'That's business.' Jackson said. Fifi snarled from her prison.

'Let her out.' Derek said. Stiles opened the door and mini Lydia in dog form stepped out, glaring around everyone. 'Are you staying for the weekend?'

'Lydia will be back on Tuesday night.' Jackson said.

'Then you'll stay until Tuesday morning.' Derek said.

'I need Stiles.' Jackson said.

'I know. That's why you're staying here with us.' Derek said rubbing his hands across Jackson's shoulders. Jackson relaxed into the touch as Stiles's hands joined Derek's in relaxing Jackson. Jackson sighed and leaned back, leaned against Derek.

'Stiles will you take care of me?' He asked. His voice sounded small and pathetic, but this was one of the only places he could be himself. This and when he was with Lydia.

'Of course.' Stiles said.

XXX

Derek sat in the armchair in the corner of the room watching as Stiles got Jackson ready. Derek loved watching Stiles like this, loved to see him in control of Jackson. Jackson was naked on his knees. He was watching Stiles as Stiles plundered through their 'Jackson' box.

'Bound and gagged?' Stiles mused, glancing over Jackson's body. 'Collar, paddle, blindfold.' He went on.

'Whatever. I'll do whatever you want.' Jackson said. Stiles looked over at Derek for a moment, their eyes locking together. He selected a paddle from his bag of tricks and held it in front of Jackson's lips. Jackson kissed it.

'Naughty boy.' Stiles whispered running his hand down Jackson's spine. 'Maybe we should collar you all weekend. Show Fifi how it's done.'

Derek snorted. Jackson made a protesting noise. Derek chuckled; Jackson was falling into place already. He didn't want to disobey Stiles. He also knew that Stiles was leaving the decision up to him. Jackson hadn't protested, which meant he would be happy with the plan.

'Collar him.' Derek said. Stiles nodded and lifted the collar. Jackson licked his lips. Derek knew Jackson loved that the collar took control away from him, let him relax and be someone else. That's why Jackson and Lydia had asked Derek to teach Lydia to take care of these needs Jackson had too.

Derek smiled fondly at the memory of Lydia dominating both boys on the bed while he watched. The intricate way she tied them together had made Derek's cock throb and her quiet commanding voice had made them obey her instantly.

He was dragged back to the present watching Stiles kiss Jackson as a reward for arching his neck into the collar. 'So good.' He said running his fingers through Jackson's hair. He grabbed a handful and yanked his head back. 'Always good.' He bit the skin under Jackson's chin. Jackson shuddered.

Stiles selected an eye mask from the box. He rubbed his thumb over the soft material and looked from it to Derek. Derek didn't move, wondered why Stiles kept deferring these decisions to him when he spied it. Stiles was still wearing his collar. Derek had forgotten about it, Stiles wore it so often now; it seemed to be part of him. This was the first time Stiles had been collared while dominating Jackson. Derek toyed with the idea of letting Stiles take it off, but he also wanted to see how far Stiles would push their boundaries.

He nodded and Stiles placed the eye mask over Jackson's eyes. He kissed the back of Jackson's head this time and ran his hands over Jackson's pale skin. 'You look delicious.' Stiles told him. Jackson shuddered again. He lifted the paddle that had been left between Jackson's hands and ran it up his arm, over his shoulder and down his spine towards his round ass.

Swirling it over the skin he carried on, travelling down Jackson's legs to the soles of his feet. He moved it, trailed it up his other foot and leg, swirling it around his ass cheek. Stiles placed the paddle on Jackson's back, the handle resting between the globes of his ass. Stiles turned and peeled his shirt off slowly, followed by his t-shirt. He moved slowly, touching himself as he went, making sure to give Derek a show. He met Derek's eyes, smirking softly.

He was already barefoot when his hands fell to his belt buckle. He hooked his thumbs inside, waiting for Derek to approve. Derek nodded, keen to see what Stiles would do. Stiles opened the belt buckle, but left it hanging, moving to open the top button of his jeans.

Stiles looked delicious, standing there, black leather against his throat and faded blue denim of his hips. He fell to his knees and crawled towards Derek, his eyes locked on his prize. His hands rubbed up over his shins and knees and along his thighs. He buried his face against Derek's crotch, rubbing his cheek against the growing bulge.

Derek ran a hand over Stiles's hair, toyed with the collar on his neck for a second. Stiles looked at him with wide eyes; he didn't want it to be taken off. Derek hooked two fingers through the leather and hauled Stiles up to his lips, delivering a brutal kiss. 'Go look after your boy and stop fucking teasing me?' Derek whispered quietly.

Stiles tried to hide his smirk as he pulled away and turned heading over to the bed. He lifted the paddle in his hand, hefting the weight. He turned it slowly in his fingers, building Jackson's anticipation. Running a thumb down Jackson's crack, brushing against his balls and finally, tugging his cock once, Stiles let his other hand deliver a gentle slap with the paddle.

Jackson jumped, careful not to move too far. Stiles's hand was still on his cock, still holding it loosely. He left a smack on the other cheek.

'I didn't gag you Jackson.' Stiles pointed out.

'Sorry.' Jackson said. 'That's two.'

'Is it. Perhaps I should start all over again.' Stiles said, cocking his head to the side. He slapped the paddle against his ass again. Jackson hissed but didn't speak. Stiles copied his actions on the other cheek.

Jackson's ass was already starting to blush. 'One.' Jackson said when the next blow landed. Stiles smiled down at him, despite the fact that Jackson couldn't see him.

They counted to ten. Jackson's ass was burning red when Stiles dropped the paddle onto the floor and licked a long line up Jackson's ass. Jackson practically yelped but he kept his position. Ever so tenderly Stiles kissed the pain he had caused, whispering about what a good boy Jackson was.

Stiles parted Jackson's cheeks, his long tongue flicking over the rim of Jackson's ass, then easing itself inside, bit by bit. Stiles worked methodically, taking his time. He'd learned patience over the years, and Derek knew from experience that Stiles would happily lie between his legs and lick him for hours.

Stiles ran a hand up Jackson's spine again, pushing his chest down to the bed. 'Stay like that.' He murmured as he sucked Jackson's balls into his mouth. Jackson gasped, biting into the duvet below him. Derek watched Stiles prep Jackson with quick precision and nimble fingers.

He stood up from the bed and removed his jeans, his cock springing free. Derek shifted slightly. He would get his release soon enough. Without the jeans on Stiles looked more submissive than dominant. All he wore was a black collar around his throat and a ring on his finger. He looked to Derek, offering him the chance to have Jackson. Jackson wanted Stiles, Derek understood their bond. He would never say he knew how it worked, but he understood the need they had for each other.

'Jackson's your boy tonight.' Derek said. Stiles nodded and knelt on the bed behind Jackson. Derek knew Stiles was thinking about positioning. He looked over at Derek, then back at the man in front of him.

'Hey Jacks, I think I've done enough for now. You can ride me.' He grinned rolling and pulling Jackson into his lap. Jackson grinned. Stiles leaned forward and kissed him. 'You were so good when I was spanking you. Did you enjoy it?'

'Yes.' Jackson breathed against Stiles's lips. They kissed softly as Jackson groped about for the right position. He finally settled, easing Stiles's cock into himself. Derek watched with hooded eyes as Jackson's red ass ate up Stiles's cock.

'Come on, give Derek a show. Let him see what he's missing by sitting over there out of our way.' Stiles said brushing his thumbs over Jackson's nipples. Jackson whined and pushed his chest against Stiles's exploring fingers. He arched his back as he rode Stiles, his own hands mapping out Stiles's body.

Eventually Stiles took one of Jackson's hands and placed it on Jackson's neglected cock. Jackson jerked himself slowly. Derek watched the slow slide of his hand, his thumb brushing the head of his cock. His eyes drifted to Stiles's face, Stiles was watching it too, licking his lips. Jackson was under Stiles's total command, and Stiles was too far gone to realise what was happening, to remember that he had to allow Jackson to come. Derek knew Stiles wouldn't come until Jackson did. He had to take the reins now.

'Jackson I want you to come for us.' Derek said. It was the first time he had spoken directly to Jackson in the bedroom. Jackson whined and gasped, his hand tightening around his cock as he shot all over his belly and chest. Stiles took the opportunity to fuck into Jackson, biting his lip, his body arched into the bed.

'Fuck!' He cried as Jackson collapsed on top of him, loose and easy. Stiles eased the blindfold off Jackson. Derek watched him blink as he adjusted to the light in the room.

'Hey.' He said looking towards Derek. 'Thanks.'

'Anytime. You know that.' Derek said finally getting to his feet and making his way to the bed. He dropped his jeans, sighing quietly as his cock was finally released. Stiles reached for him, dragging him close by the hip. Jackson leaned in and swallowed the tip.

Derek watched Stiles's eyes; they were glued to Jackson's mouth pleasuring Derek. Derek felt a hand grip his ass, massaging the cheek. Stiles's finger brushed over his hole. Derek had offered to let Stiles top but Stiles promised Derek he was saving it for a special occasion.

The tip of Stiles's finger eased in, and Derek wondered when he'd put lube on it but his mind blanked out as Stiles crooked it, finding his target immediately. He was lost in sensation as Jackson sucked his cock and Stiles caressed his prostate. He came with a quiet grunt, watching as Jackson and Stiles kissed, sharing his taste.

They settled Jackson in the middle of the bed. Stiles ran his fingers along Jackson's collar. Derek often wondered what would have happened if he'd asked Jackson to join their relationship. He would have been happy with both of them, knew he had enough love for them.

Jackson's relationship with Lydia seemed perfect. She understood his needs, sometimes dropping him off herself when she wasn't enough. Derek wondered if he should invite her to join them again. She could decline but at least the offer would be there, that she was welcome into their bed.

'You know you're the best boyfriend I could ever have wished for.' Stiles said, breaking into Derek's thoughts. He was sleepy; his head was heavy on Jackson's shoulder.

'Go to sleep.' Derek said.

'Bossy.' Stiles muttered but he closed his eyes and let sleep drag him away. Derek turned the light out and settled down, his arm blanketing both of them.


End file.
